


I Dream of Demons

by calhale, setralynn



Series: TeniPuri "Mythic-Verse" [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Actually kind of a lot of consent though, Anal Gaping, Angel/Demon Sex, Bondage, Demon Summoning, Discussion of Fantasies, Dominance, Fallen Angels, Fisting, Give it a month and Yukimura will be the most imperious demanding bottom ever, Graphic Sex, Hot History Teachers, Kimono-Kink, M/M, Made-Up Werewolf Boys, Marking, Master-Apprentice Relationships, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Writers, Non-Traditional Pack Dynamics, POV Third Person Plural, Present Tense, Prince of Tennis AU: Supernatural Universe, Pseudo-Omega Verse, Really Inappropriate Marriage Rituals, Rimming, Roleplay Logs, Sanada has feelings about being fallen, Sex Training, Sex for Team Bonding, Size Kink, Submission, Suprisingly Non-Magical Sex Toys, Tags Contain Spoilers, Uninformed Soul Bonding, Unintentional Marriage, Werewolves, Work In Progress, alpha pair, shifting pov, wing porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where much of the world is supernaturally influenced.  In his senior year of High School, Yukimura learns that his body is weakening again and he only has a few months left to live.  In desperation, he is willing to try just about anything.  Even a questionable summoning ritual in an abandoned church.</p><p>Title is a terrible idea, but Sanada does sort of move in like a certain Genie in a certain old TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Church

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in roleplay style, with a shifting POV. Hopefully that isn't too jarring.  
> The tags are a story all their own.  
> We are still writing more of this story on a daily basis, so con-crit and comments are only going to fuel the fire. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura attempts a ritual to summon a being that might be able to save him from his disease... for a price. It works out both better and worse than he could ever have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is graphic sex in this chapter, if you have specific triggers please see the end-notes for more detailed warnings about this chapter. They may contain spoilers .

The spell that brings Sanada up from his kingdom of flame is powerful and like a rush of heavenly wind that stings his flesh with it's sweetness. It leaves him at the center of a large complex magic circle, blackened rose petals and his own feathers whipping around in the tiny whirlwinds that remain. At his feet, is a beautiful boy with his white shirt open and exposing Sanada's mark, a black rose, newly formed above the boys heart. Sanada's eyes turn black with pleasure.

Yukimura finishes reading the spell, and for a moment nothing happens. His eyes open wide as he feels a burning sensation over his heart, and then the room is filled with a rush of wind and feathers. He looks up in shock at the man that now stands above him, blinking dumbly before he can manage to think or say anything. "How- It worked?"

"You have called me, a Prince of Hell to your side." Sanada speaks, low and dark. He reaches down and cups the boys knee, pulling him up to his feet. "In exchange for your mortal soul I will grant your wish." He pulls the boy against him without pretense and licks a long hot line up the column of his throat.

Yukimura moves, only slightly weak from kneeling so long on the floor. He shivers at that intimate touch, but looks up at the man with defiance in his eyes. "My body is sick. The doctors say in a year I won't be able to move at all." He takes a deep breath, and finishes with the phrasing that the dusty old book suggested. "Heal me, and I will be yours."

Sanada chuckles at the boy's request. "You speak words you do not know the meaning of boy." He replies and traces a finger down the boy's chest to spiral it around the rose on his chest. "You do not wish for riches or power instead? I could make you an emperor of this world, and you do not yet know the true price."

Yukimura tenses at the demon's challenge, he'd done the ritual out of desperation, never assuming it would _work_. "I want to be strong, healthy, a leader. I can't do that with this weakness in my body... everything else I can do for myself."

That makes Sanada smile and he caresses the frail boy's cheek. "You would sell your soul to a demon only for the strength to struggle through a full mortal life?" He's never met someone so foolish or so... pure.

Yukimura has never thought of his life that way. When he was winning, his days weren't a struggle. If he were Niou, he might have a clever quip or change his mind, but he's only wanted one thing for the past six months. He meets the demon's eyes and nods firmly, still standing on his own two feet, though he feels his body leaning more and more into the winged man's caresses.

Sanada's not entirely sure he should do this and something - perhaps it is the heavenly essence he once belonged to - makes him hesitant to claim this boy. The other side of his brain tells him that this boy's soul will be all the sweeter for it's purity and he would be crazy not to take this. "Very well. In exchange for your soul I will make you healthy and strong for years to come, but when the time comes I will drag you down to hell with me." With a smirk he bows down on one knee, taking the boys hand in his own, "Do you agree to my terms... my lord?"

Yukimura freezes for a moment, even now feeling some hesitation. But if it's true? If he can go on, uncrippled? "How long will I have?" He asks, though he already knows he'll take it, however long it is.

Sanada turns the boy's hand over and lays a gentle kiss to the palm. "You are smarter then you appeared at first glance. I will give you twenty years from this day. Short for a demon..." He kisses the delicate flesh at the inside of Yukimura's wrist, letting his fangs run over the pulse point playfully. "But I hear long enough for a mortal."

Twenty years. He'd be nearly fourty. Long enough for a career even after school. Yukimura hisses in a breath at the sharp press of fangs to his wrist, but takes a deep breath and forces himself to be calm as he looks into the winged man's - demon's? - eyes. "My name is Yukimura Seiichi, and I accept your terms."

Sanada smiles and licks his lips. "From this day until I consume your soul I will forever be at your side.." Sanada stands and he pulls Yukimura flush against his body, his grip tight and unyielding as his ebony wings wraps around them both. "... my lord." He whispers and leans in to claim Yukimura's lips in a filthy heated kiss.

Yukimura only has time to think 'oh' as he is drawn into the tall demon's embrace and kiss. He respods in kind after a moment of suprise, feeling a soft tingle in the tattoo seared onto his skin. He's rarely been touched by any kind of magic before, but he can certainly feel it in this kiss. Before they break apart, he is breathless and flushed, his body reacting with arousal despite the strangeness of the circumstances.

"You are aroused my lord." Sanada whispers when they pull away and he leans in to lick away a drop of their mixed saliva from Yukimura's lips. "That is good. It will make our contract easier for you." He comments even as his hands are sliding down Yukimura's body to rest on his ass and squeeze. "You will look lovely, I am sure."

It takes Yukimura a moment to process that he's being spoken to again. "...easier? The kiss wasn't the contract?" He bites his lip on a soft gasp of suprise when large hands squeeze his ass and he suddenly has a much clearer idea of what he might have signed up for.

Sanada smiles down at him like the fiend that he is, "No my lord. You gave your body and soul over to me tonight. You soul will keep you strong. Your body..." Sanada pauses to peel the open dress shirt away from Yukimura's body completely, letting it lay on the floor. "That is what we will use to make our deal. Are you ready my lord?" He asks even as he's pushing the boy backwards towards the stone altar.

Yukimura sucks in a breath, both at the flush of arousal he feels as his shirt is removed, and then cold press of the stone altar into his flesh. He licks his lips nervously, but the repeated use of 'my lord' makes him think that maybe he will be permitted some curiosity. "What do you need me to do?"

Sanada turns Yukimura around and softly pressing his shoulder down until his cheek is resting on the altar and his ass is pressed out. "You need do nothing other then let me claim you." Sanada replies and he pressed the hard ridge of his cock in his leather pants against the cleft of his ass for clarification.

A shiver travels up Yukimura's spine as he is pressed into the altar with one strong hand. Even a slight attempt to move tells him that he'll have no luck and he half moans at the press of of a firm ridge of flesh against his ass. He can feel his body tense and tries to make himself relax. He's messed around with his team, but never been... taken, that way.

Sanada leans in and scents the air by Yukimura's throat. "Your fear is intoxicating. Do you fear me for being a demon or do you fear me for being a man in general?" He asks as he makes quick work of Yukimura's pants and underwear.  
Yukimura's heart is racing and he swallows hard before trying to reply, forcing his trembling body to stay still. Though the pheramones of human fear and arousal still pour off of him. "Should I fear you for being a demon? Am I not your master?"

Sanada's hands slide down Yukimura's pale bare skin to cup the cheeks of his as and spread them apart obscenely with his large warm hands. "As my Lord you have nothing to fear." He replies even as he's dropping down to his knees. He runs a suddenly forked tongue over his lips and finishes, "But as a man... You should consider your inability to walk tomorrow as not being primarily caused by your health." That wicked forked tongue flicks out and teases at the tight little circle of muscles.

Yukimura relaxes slightly as the demon assures his safety, and then tenses and moans simultaneously at the sudden alien slither of a tongue. His hands grip the edge of the altar, not even sure what to brace himself for. He spreads his legs for the demon anyway, not shying away, "I am prepared to make that sacrifice." Despite his bravado, a little fear still shows in his voice.

The forked tongue dips in and pierces into the tight hole. While his mouth is busy Sanada reaches out and speaks into the boys mind, _"Have you ever been touched in this way little lord?"_ He asks, half teasing- half wanting to know. _"You taste like a virgin."_

Yukimura flinches at the echo of the demon's voice inside his mind, and his breath comes a little harsher at the teasing. He both hates and loves that he's going to be violated in this way. "I have never been taken this way, but I am not some innocent virgin." He tries not to sound defensive, as pretty and frail as he's always been, he rather likes subverting people's expectations.

Sanada's tongue pushes into Yukimura's body further and then any human's could reach and flicks over his prostate. _"You're so defensive my lord. Either way... no one is to touch you again without my knowledge."_ He speaks into the boy's mind. _"You will belong to me as much as I will to you."_ The last words are like summer hot whispers, full of promise, pleasure and the darkness.

The jolt of pleasure within him makes him cry out softly. "Forgive me. Surrender has never been in my nature." The demon's voice in his mind sends curls of pleasure and a dangerous shiver up his spine and he moans again as his hips press back slightly, seeking more of that electric stimulation.

Sanada presses a finger inside the boy, along side his tongue and suddenly Yukimura's inside passage is wet and slick with something that allows Sanada's whole finger to press in without any resistance. _"Don't panic my lord..."_ He chuckles in the boy's head, echoing until his voice is all consuming, _"I've just made it more enjoyable."_

Yukimura feels the extra pressure of a finger inside him, followed by a hot rush of slickness that makes him gasp and his knees tremble. It takes him a moment to find his voice. "I- I wouldn't have thought a demon would take such care."

Sanada's tongue slithers out of Yukimura's body with a wet noise and he adds two more fingers, stretching the slick hole further then it's ever been slow and wide. "You wound me. my lord, I only wish to prepare you for what is about to happen a much as possible.. " There's another rush of the phantom slick inside Yukimura as Sanada spreads his three fingers apart letting Yukimura's body be open to the cool night air.

Yukimura gasps again, groaning as the slight edge of pain at the stretching gets more intense with the third finger. The strange exposed feeling makes him tense and twitchy, but his cock is full and hard between his legs, showing that his body is less unsure of all this than his mind is.

"You like that don't you?" Sanada asks and a forth finger is in the group without any stretch. "You like being stretched open? I bet I could put my whole fist in your tiny little body and you'd still moan for it." Sanada's leather pants fade away and he presses the hot head of his cock against Yukimura's thigh as a reminder of what's to come.

Yukimura's entire body trembles as he feels that hot pressure behind him and the incredible fullness inside his ass. He wasn't expecting to feel this much desire, and the idea of something even larger to come is overwhelming.

_Yukimura braces himself and then next time the demon's fingers pull back he shifts away from them, straightening up from his position over the alter and turning to face the much taller man. He takes a nervous breath and then lifts himself to sit on the stone alter, hissing at the cold stone against his sensitized ass before he lays back. He keeps his eyes fixed on the winged man, as he draws his legs up to rest at the edge of the stone and spreads his knees wide, his cock and his entrance on full display for his demon._

_Sanada smiles that dark smirk at him and he slides between Yukimura's legs like he was born from the heavenly flame to be there. His hands roam over creamy thighs and one hand wraps around Yukimura's cock to give it one languid pull. "So needy for my body already my lord. Most mortals would be trembling with fear. Yet I only see you tremble with pleasure." It amuses Sanada and he reaches up to touch him mark on the boy's chest and flick a nail over his nipple._

_Yukimura's eyes close and roll back in his head as the demon's hand closes around his straining erection. He gasps and opens his eyes at the sharp sensation at his nipple. "My body wants you despite my fear. This isn't a part of the contract?"_

_Sanada shrugs, not really caring much, "It is but most mortals do not find their own pleasure from being fucked by a Prince of Hell, in a desecrated church for that matter." He smirks and presses his own aching cock into the valley between Yukimura's cock and thigh, smearing pre cum onto the boy's flesh. "You're fear pairs well with your need. The scent is intoxicating." he rolls his hip against teasing Yukimura and waiting to see if the boy with beg to be fucked too._

_Yukimura's whole body tenses and his hips shift up impatiently with the desire to move toward the demon, and he finds the emptiness inside him aching without fingers or tongue to fill him. He opens his mouth twice before he manages to speak, "Please- my prince... I think I could offer you something more intoxicating still." He reaches out to grasp the demon's wrist, realizing only now that he doesn't know if this man even has a name._

_Sanada is shocked by the boy's forwardness but doesn't allow it to show on his face. "My prince? You may call me Sanada. My name in Hell would burn your brain to ashes and drive you mad. He rolls his hips again, watching the head of his cock wipe pre cum along the length of the boy's hard dick. "What would be more intoxicating then watching you rub against my cock, begging for it?"_

_Yukimura bites his lip, flushed and still ashamed to ask for what he truly wants. "You said that your goal was to claim me Sanada." His hips roll up again a little bit, his entrance still slick and glistening though less open now._

_The boy's action are blatantly wanton and shameless and it makes a rush of unexperienced desire surge up in Sanada. He locks that away before he can think about it however and presses the head of his cock against the boy's hole. "Is this what you want?" And perhaps he's asking more then one question but it's never mattered before what the answer was and now suddenly it does._

_Yukimura tenses, even at that tentative pressure, his eyes flashing as he looks up into Sanada's eyes. Still feeling a desire to taunt him a little, but also wanting more of the heat and fullness he felt before. "Yes. Take me Sanada, make me yours."_

The vision hit Sanada like a punch to the gut and then suddenly he was back in time, back to when he has four fingers deep in Yukimura's ass and there is nothing more then he wants then to push the rest of his fingers inside. Yukimura is wet and trembling beneath him and the fires of desire lick up around him driving him to pull his fingers out and press back in against the loose hole with all five in a tight bundle that slowly, so slowly pushes forward.

Yukimura lets out a ragged scream as the demon's entire hand presses into him, the sensation of stretching pushing quickly from pleasure into pain though the incredible slickness allows it to happen.

The moment Yukimura's body slides down over Sanada's wrist sends a shudder through his own body. Slowly his fingers curl into a fist and increase the pressure inside the boys' frame. "Look at you..." Sananda slurs, "So full, your hole stretched red and tight around my hand." He chuckles as he gives his fist a small little thrust.

Every breath comes out as another rough moan and Yukimura's fingers clench uselessly against the stone of the altar. The enormous pressure and fullness rides the line between pleasure and pain, and when the demon's hand _moves_ , it stretches him more and also shifts that fist against his prostate, dragging a rough shout from his throat at the overwhelming sensations.

Sanada's magic slicks the way as he thrusts his fist again. "Gods below you're so open for me. Making such noises, so wanton and slutty." Sanada thrusts his fist to torture Yukimura's prostate with a vengeance that he didn't know he was harboring. The Vision of how this could have gone shook him and he's taking it out on the boy, making it harder and dirtier then this needed to be.

Yukimura can do nothing but writhe, held in place by the force of the larger man's hands. He'd expected the sex to be either pain or pleasure.... for one to drown out the other. In this, both seem to continue building, beyond any level he ever could have expected. His fingertips are bloody from clenching against the edge of the altar, and his knees are barely suporting him anymore. It's all he can do to keep forcing ragged breaths in and out of this lungs. "Pl- ah- please... god, please it's too much, I can't..."

The scent of blood makes Sanada's eyes flash. "Would you rather have my cock in you?" Sanada asks and he slowly pulls his fist out but leaves it at it's largest part to hold him wide open and stretched. "Do you want that part of me to fill you up instead?"

Yukimura's eyes are blown wide open, and the stopping of the movement and the extra edge of pained stretch lets him compose his thoughts. Barely. He's still so full, he can barely talk, and there are tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "Yes. Yes, please, I can't..."

The intense pressure of Sanada's hand slowly fades as he slides his slick hand out of the boys body, leaving Yukimura's hole open and gaping. "My my my, little lord, you do paint a pretty picture. I dare say I actually look forward to fucking your fragile mortal body." He says as he lets his own cock grow slick before pressing just the head against the abused hole.

A low moan of mixed relief and loss resonates catches in Yukimura's throat as the intense fullness of that hand leaves him, the cold amusement in the demon's voice makes him shiver, but he doesn't have much time to think as the blunt pressure of something entirely different presses against his sensitive entrance. "Please," he moans again despite himself and his hips press back ever so slightly, seeking out more of the pleasure and pain he's already had.

Sanada chuckles and pulls away only for a moment so he can pick Yukimura up and lay him on his back on top of the alter. "Look at that little lord... God is watching." He nods towards the stone cross carved into the crumbling walls, their once grand stained glass and gilded ornaments eroded and faded; overtaken by climbing roses that thrust their thorns towards the sky. Sanada takes one of Yukimura's hands and licks the blood from the torn tips of his fingers. "I will devour you, body and soul." He whispers against Yukimura's fingers and then pushes a larger then human cock into Yukimura with one brutal thrust.

Yukimura is light in the demon's hands, relieved to not have to rely on his legs for support anymore. His eyes roll up to the ceiling, and his cheeks flush red at the reminder of where they are. He winces and gasps at the rough tongue sliding across his fingers, but he has little time to dwell on the demon's ominous words as the tattoo on his chest blossoms into fiery heat and the winged man finally slides home inside him. Yukimura writhes against the old stone of the altar and he cries out wordlessly, the stretch isn't quite so extreme as the previous abuse, but he's still sensitive, tender, and Sanada's cock is long, pressing in deeper than even his fist went.

Sanada face falls into an expression of pleasure as he buries himself fully in the boy, touching him where no one had ever been and no one else ever would. The lush black petals on the boys chest begin to open and the bloom under his skin, cementing the contract. "Your body is practically sinful little lord. Claiming your virginity is sweeter then I thought it would be." Sanada hisses and his ebony wings unfurl slightly to beat the air as he gives into the pleasure of his first few thrusts in and out of the tight, wet heat.

Yukimura bites into his lip, trying to keep from calling out as his body has very little time to adjust to this new onslaught. At the first thrust from the demon, his while body trembles, the movement inside of him seeming to catch every over-sensitive nerve, renewing both the pleasure and pain, though now at least he can focus on the winged man's face and expression rather than just on the sensations inside him.

Sanada smiles like a fiend and picks up the pace of his thrusts, "Do you enjoy being fucked by a demon little lord?" he asks teasingly and Sananda wants to be deep in the boy so he moves the boys legs over his shoulders and leans in, practically bending him in half so he can fill him up even more. "Does the thought of me marking you with my seed turn you on?"

Just as he thinks he's adjusted, the position changes, and the pressure inside him increases. "Oh god," he half-gasps, half-moans, in this position his cock is trapped between them and his hips actually rock up, driving the demon deeper into his ass as he seeks more friction on his neglected erection.

Sanada fucks into him hard and deep, his pace brutal. "Tell me what you desire little lord and I will give it to you..." Sanada whispers against the boy's lips, before flicking his forked tongue over them, mocking him for thinking he would kiss him.

As the demon picks up pace and starts fucking him in earnest, it's all Yukimura can do to keep breathing, his short stuttering breaths choked between moans. He leans up as the demon leans in, and turns his face away as he is denied, flushing hotly at the reminder he should never have needed - this is not about love or emotion to this man, just a means to an end. "Please," he manages at last, realizing he won't get his own pleasure without asking, "Please make me come."

Yukimura's bitten off moans and gasps for air drive Sanada closer to the edge and the idea of filling this boy with his seed makes him shiver with pleasure. "As you wish my little lord." He teases and wraps his hand around Yukimura's dripping erection. "My name is Sanada..." he growls. "I want to hear you scream it when you cum."

'Sanada' he thinks to himself, with what little remaining focus he has left. Obediently, his next moan is Sanada's name, breathy and needy. "Yes, Sanada, Please!" The hand on his cock pushes the balance from pain over to pleasure, and he reaches up to slide one hand into the hair at the base of the demon's neck, clinging to him. At Sanada's frantic pace, it feels like only a few moments before he's screaming, his back arching against the altar despite the fact that he can barely move. He can feel himself tighten impossibly around Sanada's cock as he cries out his climax. "Oh god, Sanada!"

The boy's intital touch to his neck is like fire on his skin and the shock of it is one of the most glorious feelings but the body clamping down around him is even better. Sanada moan is loud and full of the heat of impending orgasm. "You're doing so well little lord..." He growls and his cadence of thrusts begins to grow erratic and hurried with the need to claim.

The continued thrusting extends and drags out his orgasm, and as he finally comes down, it's all Yukimura can do to cling to Sanada and ride him out. He resists the urge to try to pull the demon in for a kiss, knowing now it wouldn't be welcomed. He keeps one hand at Sanada's neck, and slides the other up the larger man's chest, resting over his heart.

Sanada's face goes slack with pleasure as his orgasm rips through him and the place where Yukimura's hand is burns white hot behind his eyes but it only adds to the ecstasy of the release as he buries his cock deep within Yukimura's body and cums. "Fuck the heavens..." He moans and he shakes with the intensity of their completed bond before letting Yukimura's legs fall to either side of him and collapsing on top of the boy.

Yukimura feels the searing heat in his tattoo settle slowly into something more stable as they both fall silent, panting for breath and recovering slowly. He lets his fingers stroke at the fine soft hairs at the base of Sanada's neck, even has his own head falls back against the stone and his eyes close, too overwhelmed to do more than ask softly, "The contract is complete?"

Sanada slowly opens his eyes and nods against the boy's chest. "Yes little lord." He replies and his voices is quiet. His body still thrums with the pleasure of their contract and his release but his chest still burns a little and it bothers him. With a groan he pulls out and stands up, turning away from the boy to look at himself. To his shock and anger there is a white crown wrapped in thorns burned into his chest above his heart; the sign of a person who has made a contract with an angel. He magics pants and shirt back onto his body before turning around. "I need to go."

Yukimura groans weakly as the demon pulls away from him, missing the warmth and fullness, but knowing he needs the time to get himself back together. He forces himself to look up, managing to pull himself up to one elbow to see the demon already dressed and turned away. "And I will be healthy... until you come for me in twenty years?" He has to ask before Sanada leaves, he needs to know what to expect.

"There are..." Sanada pauses and considers his words, "requirements that will become apparent to both of us. But yes, you'll be healthy." It's taking every once of his control to not strangle this kid but the contract prevents him from doing Yukimura any harm for now. The boy clearly doesn't know that the reason his body was dying is because his angelic powers were manifesting or that he had powers to begin with. Sanada steps close again and runs a finger tip over Yukimura's abused hole which is dripping his cum. He covers his finger in it and then pushes the digit into the boy's mouth as he says, "Don't let another touch you."

Yukimura gasps at the intimate touch to his tender entrance, flinching back only a moment too late to avoid that finger. He swallows, rather than spitting, because something about the demon is angrier now than he was this entire time. He opens his mouth to demand how he's supposed to go twenty _years_ without sex, but his eyes lock on an edge of something visible on the demon's chest even under his shirt. "Did... did the ritual mark _you_ as well?"

Sanada pulls away and turns away from the boy. "You entered this contract under false pretenses. You claimed you were dying. I should not have believed you. I asked you for nothing but a contract is a contract and a demon always fulfills a contract even if you've trapped me in it." He spits out and steps further away to unfurl his wings and let out some steam.

Yukimura's eyes widen, "False pretenses?" He tries to stand and move toward Sanada, only to learn the hard way that his legs are not up to that yet. He crumples to an awkward kneeling position in front of the altar. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"No you do not which is why you still stand." Sanada threatens even though it's empty, he can't kill the boy for twenty years now. Twenty years of devotion to an angel's child. His brethren in the pit are probably laughing at him. Regardless he goes over and picks the boy up bridal style. "I will take you home since you can not walk."

Yukimura flushes, angry and annoyed at this weakness in himself now more than ever before. "I'll be fine. Leave me if you want to." He still doesn't know how he possibly could have tricked this man into anything... he didn't even believe the stupid book would work, let alone have some clever plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are for the entire story/universe, specifically this chapter contains:  
> Dubious consent by a frightened minor, magical lubrication, mental coercion, derogatory language, anal fisting, anal penetration, sex without protection, magical lube, humanoid non-human having sex with a human, blasphemy, gay sex on consecrated ground, supernatural powers used for sex, and significant life-altering decisions made by a minor without full understanding of the choice.


	2. The Hitman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something in the bonding marked Sanada as well as his prey and he goes to a specialist to find out why. In this chapter we meet Kite Eishirou: seer, negotiator of supernatural contracts, purveyor of black market everything to the supernatural set. He works primarily out of a bar called 'Hitman' which also hides the entrance to a pretty massive underground city. The time passage from the end of last chapter to the end of this one is about a week.

Yukimura loses consciousness soon after they leave the church and Sanada ends up just reading his ID to find his address. He dumps the kid and his stuff on his balcony rather cave man like. He'll apologize for the rough treatment later, but even the urge to start apologizing is unusual and makes him more annoyed. His contract is still burning on his chest and so he goes to the only place he knows will have answers, his lawyer. It always takes a few days to locate the man, but if anyone can solve this, it will be Kite.

Kite Eishirou runs his supernatural law firm/marketing/black market everything firm out of a dark isolated bar called Hitman in the middle of fucking no where; on Kyushu this time. However, it's lonely exterior hides the entrance to a bustling underground city for the supernatural to come and shop, trade information, and practice magic. Kite holds the keys to the kingdom, but Sanada walks in as if he owns the place himself. This time, he finds Kite sitting at his lonely bar with two shot glasses in front of him and a bottle of something unlabeled. 

Kite looks up as Sanada walks in and smiles smugly as he finishes pouring the second shot. He doesn't often get premonitions anymore, but this one hit him hard this morning, and he knew where he needed to be and when. Plus the supernatural rumor mill has been all abuzz about a power imbalance in the Kanagawa area and Kite just bets he knows who is at the center of that.

"Kite!" Sanada growls with a nod and takes a seat on the bar stool next to the man. "I have a problem you might say. And as the person whom I pay to handle my problems, I'd like you to fix this one. Don't worry I didn't get anyone pregnant this time and no they aren't trying to start the apocalypse." He takes the second shot glass and downs it the second he's stopped talking.

Kite's eyes widen and he leans back a little, finger circling the edge of his glass before he knocks it back and pours Sanada another. "Yes, I did hear a rumor that you'd been rather suddenly married. Trouble in paradise already?"

Sanada is about to drain the second glass of whatever just as the word 'married' passes Kite's lips and suddenly his grip tightens and the glass shatters; spraying shards of glass and the toxic liquid all over the bar top. "I'm sorry. I must have misheard you because I could swear I just heard you say I got married."

Kite raises an eyebrow and adjusts his glasses, producing a new glass and filling it even as a small frightened human bartender scrambles to clean up the broken glass. "This," he reaches out one hand and taps unerringly at Sanada's new contract tattoo, even though it is concealed by his clothes, "Says that you made a solemn vow on consecrated ground and 'before the eyes of god'." He picks up a larger drink that he has been nursing for most of the afternoon and sips it. "You don't think that qualifies as a marriage?"

"Oh don't give me that small print bull shit." Sanada says as he pulls away and rubs at his chest where Kite touched it. "It was practically falling apart, plant life was over-taking it. It's not like I walked into Rome and made a deal. Just some kid who wanted to be healthy for twenty years. Turns out he was dying because he's half celestial, not sure what kind yet. We fucked on the altar, end of story." He downs the second shot.

Kite eyed him skeptically. "Consecrated ground does not cease to be so when the structure itself decays. Even a demon making a contract there isn't enough to erase the impact of the location." He holds his hands up as if to fend off the anger Sanada is going to throw at him. "What made you agree to contract with a Celestial anyway? That's a bit riskier than your usual patterns."

"He doesn't know what he is." Sanada grumbles out on a defeated sigh, "He's almost eighteen, his powers should have manifested at least partially by now but I think they've been tampered with by some one." He pours himself another shot. "Fuck....Marriage...fuck."

Kite frowns, filing that little tidbit away for research later. "For your part, the agreement seems fairly basic. Honor, protect, and be at the side of your 'wife'. Make him happy. Very classic Old Testament stuff." The other contract... he narrows his eyes almost to closed as he tries to draw out the contents of both contracts simultaneously. "Dear lord, what were you doing when he put this on you?"

Sanada shrugs, "I don't know, Fucking. I had my cock in his ass when he touched me. What is with mortals and touching when you have sex? This is why I don't have sex facing each other. Eye contact is invasive." He rambles a bit and takes yet another shot, "Why? How fucked am I?"

Kite shakes his head, "Not particularly, it's just very strong is all. Probably your own power in the moment fueled a part of the bond." He ignores the comment about touching, there are things about puny 'mortals' that Sanada really does not get. "I don't think you're _too_ fucked, but the contract is going to keep you near this kid, at least most of the time, for the first year of his contract. Minimum."  
Sanada groans and runs a hand through his hair. "He's still in high school. I can't go with him to school. I'm a grown man." He motions to himself. "And no matter what some creepy guy I'm sure you know says, I'm not going to stalk my husband all invisible like. That's rude, Besides I'm his husband I should be able to touch him whenever I want. Visibly." He pauses and licks his lips, "What was in that bottle? You've been talking to that weird chemist with the spiky hair and glasses who makes the crazy demon potent drinks again haven't you?"

Kite smiles slightly, he'll have to remember to tell Inui that his claims of efficacy against demons were not exaggerated. "Mutually effective I assure you," he gestures to the empty shot that he drank as well. "There are plenty of ways to be near him even with the more _subtle_ options off the table. You could pose as a teacher, a doctor, a coach..." Kite frowns at him slightly, "Though I will warn you that hearing you talk makes me believe there is a degree of modification to your own mind and motives happening as an effect of one or both of these contracts." He wonders if Sanada will even have the power to monitor himself for these changes, or if the magic will be strong enough to turn an incubus into someone's tamed puppy.

Sanada glares at him, he may be bonded but he still has the power to read thoughts. "You think this is going to make me less of demon." he accuses and the idea that this bonding could tame him makes him a little sick. "You shouldn't let your shields down so easily around me, hitman." he comments and lifts the liquor bottle up to the light. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Kite holds up both hands, "To be fair, I didn't have to try very hard." He gestures and the bartender brings Sanada a more standard drink, rather than the shots he's been pouring. He shrugs and sips at his own drink, "I'm only questioning how quickly you seem to have become attached to a _child_ who made a contract with you. If you believe yourself unaffected by the reciprocal nature of the contracts, then there is nothing to worry about."

Sanada takes a sip of the gin and tonic that's brought to him. "I had a vision." He admits slowly and he can't quite make himself look in Kite's eyes. "Right before I completed the contract so to speak. It was... " he pauses and takes another sip. " it as intense."

Kite frowns at that, "A vision? Regarding the boy?" He doesn't see any echoes in the contracts that would indicate that, but...

"It was like.." He purses his lips, "It was like an alternate path of how it could have gone. He was... commanding." He says and shakes his head with a chuckle. "Probably should have known then to get out, but his body.... You remember that wolf boy you were drooling over last year? The one with the glasses that you couldn't keep your hands off of? Yeah, it was like that."

"He was not a boy, and I did not _drool_." Kite says reflexively before deciding firmly to change the subject. "So, you saw a vision of him taking command over you rather than being subservient... and you still went through with sealing the contract? That strikes me as rather dangerous. You're lucky all this contract appears to specify his protection." He gestures at Sanada's chest, his eyes narrowing slightly to study the bond that is woven into the tattoo.

Sanada laughs at Kite's quick repose. "Me thinks you protest too much. What happened, Kite? I thought for sure you'd still have him hanging around like your little fanclub. " He pours Kite his own shot before unbuttoning his shirt to let Kite look at his tattoo up close and personal as he continues to muse over his own situation. "He wasn't totally a virgin. So he probably has friends I could fool around with too."

Kite leans in almost unconsciously, his attention turning entirely to checking the intent and the links on each thread of the power woven between Sanada and this boy. The core goals of the bond are almost sickeningly plain, the kind of power that a frightened mortal would wield. It assures that Sanada cannot permanently harm the boy, and must protect him from harm if he is able. Sanada must periodically be with him, and must respect his requests if they are stated clearly. There is an echo of something else and it takes Kite a long moment to focus past the bold threads of intent to see it. He pulls back cautiously, raising his eyes to look at Sanada. "Whoever this boy is, you are not the first demon to have touched him."

A surge of possessiveness courses through Sanada and his eyes flash red. "What? What do you mean I wasn't his first demon? Who is it?" He looks down at the crown and it glows luminescent when he runs his fingertips over it. "Also you're changing to subject."

Kite frowns, sounding distracted as he's still not fully disengaged from the power. "There was no contract, nothing formal. But his power has a hint of someone else in it." He frowns and finally pulls back from Sanada. "I can't tell who, or even what form the power took, I'm sorry. I don't think it was ever a negative influence though. Possibly it explains why he lived through puberty when Celestial powers should have burned him out."

"You think a demon sealed a celestial's powers to save his life?" Sanada asks in confusion, "But why? Demons and Celestials aren't exactly friendly, and demons wouldn't do anything for nothing or just to save a kid." He leans in and pushes Kite's glasses higher up on his nose. "Are you sulking? Is that why you're hanging out in the bar? Are you mad he left and you didn't go after him?"

Kite flinches back slightly, giving Sanada a stern look and adjusting his own glasses. "I'm sorry, I thought we were here to talk about _your_ problems." He sighs and returns to his drink. "If you must know, he did leave. He is a werewolf, and has already participated in one mating run. The odds of him being interested in me, let alone putting up with my particular restrictions were extremely low. I am not sulking."

"It could be worse..." Sanada replies, "You could be ugly." He teases and pats Kite on the back. "Well it's spring there's another mating run in a few weeks with the full moon. Why don't you go grab yourself a bride. Ask the alpha is you can run, even if they don't I bet you can ninja your way into the trees and sweep him up." And suddenly it feels like they're back to being friends instead of lawyer and employer.

Kite actually laughs at that. "I can't imagine myself running in a mess like that. Plus, I'm fairly sure you're not meant to 'sweep up' alphas." He sighs and takes a longer drink. "Since when did you decide to become a matchmaker?”

Sanada shrugs and pours them both shots. "Apparently I just got married. Maybe the romance is rubbing off on me." He makes Kite lift his own shot glass so he can cheers them both and down the liquid. "And ok, maybe the two of you can take turns sweeping each other up and fucking in the dirt like the animals you both are."

He clinks his glass against Sanada's and knocks it back. "Your romantic streak is vaguely disturbing if that's the case." He can't entirely shake the image of pressing that gorgeous young man down into the soft leaves of the forest. He shakes his head slowly. "At any rate, it seems like your 'bride' doesn't know anything about what saved him before, so all we can hope is that whoever it is is out of the picture now."

"I guess so." Sanada agrees and slowly gets up. He's happily buzzed with the Inui juice and inspiration just hit him. "Alright hitman, I'm going to go woo my bride into going on a honeymoon with me.... or at least I'm going to fuck him into his mattress. Wish me luck. I doubt I'll need it but hey good luck to you and your dog problem." He teases and stretches his arms above his head getting ready to teleport.

Kite rises and gives Sanada a friendly pat on the arm, the drink making him more expressive than usual as well. "You do that. And keep an eye out for this external influence. it makes me nervous that I can't see all the links in this." He gives Sanada a nod and a half-wave, half-salute, knowing the man will be gone in moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, a little glimpse into the backstory of Tezuka and Kite as well. I wanted to post some extra porn for 50 Shades of NOPE day, but all we get is gen bantering. Look forward to Valentines for more explicit excitement.


	3. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura has been questioning his sanity for a week, but Immediately after his meeting with Kite, Sanada returns to Yukimura's side and starts insinuating himself into his new bride's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porny chapter to conclude Sanada's realizations about their bond and 'marriage'. As always, detailed notes are at the end, if you have triggers, please check there first.

Sanada is on Yukimura's bedroom balcony the next moment and he takes a moment to hide his wings and compose himself a little bit before sliding the door open and entering Yukimura's bedroom. His "bride" is on the bed passed out and murmuring softly in his sleep. It seems illogical that seeing him defenseless and at peace like this is making Sanada hard but suddenly he's hit with a wave of arousal and he's sliding into the large memory foam mattress to lay out next to him. He presses his hardening cock against the boy's backside and pulls him in close to his chest as he kisses along the line of his throat. "Did you miss me little lord?" He whispers into the boy's ear, trying to wake him slowly.

Not a night has passed since his encounter with the demon that Yukimura hasn't dreamed of it in one form or another. Sometimes he is afraid, other times he takes control and pushes the larger man away or draws him in of his own volition. It's been nearly a week since he woke up in his own bed, sore, exhausted, and in possession of a tattoo of a black rose on his chest over his heart, but he's seen no sign of the demon since then. He shifts as the larger body slides in behind him, his body reacting to Sanada's presence before his mind does more than flicker his eyelids. He's no stranger to sleeping with others beside him, and this isn't enough to completely break his deep sleep.

Sanada's kisses on his neck grow more heated and he searches out the marks he left there the last time so he can bite and kiss them until the bruise bloom anew. His hands slide up under the boy's shirt, sliding over defined abs and teasing nipples that turn to stiffened nubs as he plays with them. "Wake up little lord. I must speak with you."

The kisses and the slight pain of the love bites do pull Yukimura from his sleep. Dark blue eyes blink slowly as he starts to wake, and it takes him another moment to recognize the voice. When he does he rolls over, twisting in Sanada's grasp to bring them face to face. "You came back!" His voice is still soft and sleep-rough, but his eyes are bright.

"Of course I came back." Sanada replies and he runs a thumb over Yukimura's lower lip. "You marked me. I was not prepared for it. I needed... guidance." He chuckles at the idea of Kite as a guidance counselor but he quickly regains himself and smiles his dark fiendish grin at Yukimura. "Did you think I would abandon you little lord?"

Yukimura cannot possibly explain that he's spent the last week vaguely worried that he hallucinated the whole thing, and that he'll start getting weaker again any day. He just shakes his head, "I'd obviously upset you, and I-" he dares to bury his head against the demon's neck. "I wanted to see you again."

Sanada smiles and maybe for the first time since he fell it is soft and kind. "I must admit I was worried you would push me away. I did not want that." He whispers and pulls Yukimura's body closer to his. "I have to tell you something about our contract. You may be angry about it.

Yukimura lets his body be drawn into the contact, he never expected this kindness from Sanada, but is more than willing to accept it. "Is it something to do with what I did?" His hand slides up to rest against the demon's chest where he knows the second mark appeared

"You performed the ritual to summon me in a church and we made a contract to be bound together on the alter..." he pauses and covers Yukimura's hand with his own, keeping it over the mark. "before the eyes of god an angel born gave himself to a demon and we... simply put, we got married." He whispers the last words like they're a secret.

Yukimura flushes as Sanada covers presses their hands together. He intends to ask about the 'angel-born' thing, but then.... "Wait! Married?" His voice might crack slightly on that last word.

Sanada nods, "I was a momentarily thrown at first myself. But I realized that it might not be so bad being married to you. I mean, you're beautiful and I very much enjoy fucking you. We could be magnificent together." he replies and rolls his hips against the boy. "And it's our honeymoon. So we should absolutely enjoy ourselves." He might still be a little buzzed from Kite's enhanced booze.

Yukimura laughs at that, "I wouldn't have thought one little mortal like me could hold your attention that way." He slides closer to Sanada. "I have to admit, it felt very special to me too. At the time I thought it was just the magic, but..." He licks his lips nervously.

Sanada leans in and gently nips at the dimple beside Yukimura's smile, just teasing of a kiss. "You are taking this extremely well little lord." He says with a smirk. "Did you think about me while I was away?" He asks as his hands slide down Yukimura's body sliding under his night shirt and settling on his hip and abs.

Yukimura shivers as that large, warm hand settles at his hip. He swallows convulsively, trying to keep his wits about him a little more than the last time.

"I already knew I'd promised you my soul... being married doesn't seem too much more serious than that." He takes a deep breath, trying to be suave, "I can't seem to be able to stop thinking about you. I've-" He bites his lip, "I've dreamed about you every night."

Sanada's hand slides around Yukimura to rest on the small of his bare back, the fingertips sliding under the waistband on his sleep pants. "No under wear naughty little lord. Tell me," He asks, "what did you think about me doing? What did you dream about be doing to you?"

Yukimura gives an assenting hum, trying not to squirm under Sanada's touch. He gets a wicked smile and tips his head up to nip at the demon's earlobe. "Who says it was what you did to /me/ that I dreamed of?"

"Oooh you think you could top me..." he chuckles as his hand slides down Yukimura's ass and he presses a finger against Yukimura's asshole. "You think you could do that when all you can dream about is my cock in your tight little ass. Fucking you like no one else ever has.... my tongue tasting you deep inside? Isn't that what your filthy mind has been filled with for days?"

Yukimura chokes, his body shifting into Sanada's hands even though he tries to tell it not to. "Nn, yeah... it was mostly that." He gasps and slides his arms around Sanada's back to press closer to the other man. "Though, I did want to do one thing." He tilts his head back up and presses his lips to Sanada's, if they are 'married' then Sanada can't deny him that anymore.

Sanada remembers kisses but he can not recall ever having kissed someone like this or perhaps he never really had kissed anyone before this. He can't remember kissing anyone because demons and succubi do not kiss their victims. He likes it. Sananda leans into the kiss and he wants to taste Yukimura and his tongue flicks out to coax Yukimura's lips open so he can slip inside.

Yukimura's mouth opens to Sanada easily, relieved not to be pushed away at the presumption. He slides his body against Sanada's a little, bringing one hand up to slide around the back of Sanada's neck to hold him close, remembering how the demon reacted to that before.

Sanada presses into the hand on his neck, embracing how unnatural it is as he runs his tongue along Yukimura's with a moan before slowly pulling away and nipping at Yukimura's lower lip. "Does that mean I finally kissed the bride?" Sanada teases and squeezes Yukimura's ass.

Yukimura's composure breaks completely at that and he laughs softly. "I guess so..." He presses a soft kiss to the curve of Sanada's jaw. "Though I'm hardly anyone's blushing bride." He gives his hips a little roll against Sanada's, his growing erection pressing into the larger man.

"So eager little lord." Sanada purrs and slowly starts to remove Yukimura's sleep shirt as he kisses along the boy's throat. "And as I recall I've made you blush plenty of times as I pushed my entire fist into your body...." He hisses low and hot into Yukimura's ear. His fingertip pressing into Yukimura's body just to the first knuckle.

Yukimura arches into Sanada's kisses, though he's blushing again now, even thinking about it. "I... do remember that. Ah-" He squirms a little on that finger, "I'm not sure _that_ would be a good idea tonight... I have class tomorrow."

"Ah yes... school. I forgot you were still young enough to attend." Sanada comments and slicks his finger to push it all the way inside. "Are you saying fisting you is off the table or is fucking you all together off the table little lord?" He asks and chuckles. "I could turn my fingers into tentacles and slide them into you like one of those comics."

"Ungh, nnn..." He tries to keep himself focused, "Probably..." He bites his lip to try to regain some control, "God, I don't know what comics you've been _reading_... I just... I need to be able to at least sit and observe at tennis practice tomorrow." He leans up to nuzzle Sanada's ear. "I'd like you to fuck me though."

Sanada smirks and pulls his hands away from Yukimura so he can sit up and pull off his own shirt, and then depants Yukimura. Sanada's pants disappear on their own. "I want you to ride me this time... It'll be easier for you." He says and lays back. "I'll make you slick but I want to watch you stretch yourself open for my cock."

Yukimura shifts easily to help with the removal of clothing and then settles onto Sanada's stomach, biting his lip as he looks down at Sanada. He slides two fingers into his mouth to get them wet, putting on more of a show of licking them than is strictly necessary. When he's ready, he leans forward to brace one arm on the bed beside Sanada's head while the other snakes behind himself to press one finger deep inside himself.

Sanada bites his lip as his little lord does filthy things to his fingers, "Someday I'm going to fuck your mouth, watch you gag on my dick as I fuck you with tentacles, since that thought made you flush so prettily." He half teases half moans and he slicks Yukimura's passage with magic to make the stretch sweeter. "Starting with two.. I bet you could add more." He encourages with a dirty smile.

Yukimura's eyes widen and he looks down at Sanada as he presses the second finger in as deep as it will go, twisting his wrist to provide more stretch before he works in a third. "You... are just trying to make me blush again." His breath is coming a little more roughly as he works himself open.

"You are my blushing bride after all." Sanada says with a smile and puts his hands on Yukimura's ass cheeks so he can spread them apart, allowing Yukimura to push into himself deeper. "You look beautiful fucking yourself on your fingers little lord."

Yukimura knows first hand how good this can look from Sanada's perspective and tries to focus on making it a good show. Once the third finger is in, he gives himself a few short thrusts. His mouth falls open as he just misses his own prostate and decides it's time for the real thing. He leans in to kiss Sanada hard before he straightens up and looks him in the eye. "Do I need more lube, or can you help with that?"

Sanada chuckles quietly, pleased with Yukimura's unabashed wantonness and closes his eyes for a moment making his dick slick and lubing up Yukimura inside as well. "I'm shocked you handle having lube magically fill your body so well little lord. If I didn't know better I'd think you were addicted to being filled up before I took your virginity." He puts his hands on the boy's hips and supports him so he can rise and position Sanada's cock head at his entrance.

"It's a convenient trick. And I knew- ah-" He bites his lip as he starts to lower himself onto Sanada's cock, the stretch and size of it somehow even larger than he remembered it. "I knew... that it could be quite pleasurable... even if I'd never been taken by anyone myself... god..." His eyes flutter closed as he settles all the way down, breathing hard through his mouth. "You're even better than I remember."

Sanada groans and rolls his hips slowly as Yukimura impales himself on to his cock. "I could make it bigger if you want." He replies and sends a pulse through his body making his dick expand just a bit then return to it's original size. "I'm a succubus. Sex is my game." he smiles and rolls his hips up into Yukimura a little, pressing himself just a tiny bit further inside.

Yukimura gasps as he feels the increase in pressure inside him, making him flex around it instinctively. He grins down at Sanada as he flexes his thighs to easily slide up a few inches and back down. "Well, no fear of things ever getting boring then, is there?"

"I'd be personally offended if our sex was ever boring little lord." He replies and rocks his hips encouragingly making little thrusts inside Yukimura. "You have such a perfect little body my lord. So tight and hot around my cock and so responsive."

Yukimura moans softly with each little thrust, flexing his own thighs to increase the depth of those thrusts. "Nnn... I'll try to remember that." Sanada's dirty talk is working him up more than he expected and his cock is hard despite being untouched. "Fuck, I never knew it could be this good..." He leans forward again, bracing both arms on the bed so he can increase his pace.

Sanada chuckles and wraps a hand around Yukimura's dick, smearing the pre cum on the tip around the head with his thumb. "You're such a beautiful bride. So wanton and flushed with need. No one will ever fuck you as well as me." Sanada whispers and it's intermixed with grunts and moans of pleasure as Yukimura rides him slow and deep.

Yukimura cries out and then bites his lip as he remembers where they _are_ and tries to quiet himself to avoid waking his mother or sister. "I... fuck...." He works hard to keep the pace, even his toned and practiced muscles starting to tremble with the combined pleasure of being stroked and fucked at once. "I think... I can agree to that. Hah.... shit..."

Sanada makes his cock grow larger and then back to normal again, stretching Yukimura inside and pressing against his prostate and he grinds down. "Why do you bite your lip little lord? I want to hear how much you love being impaled by my cock."

Yukimura's moan is higher and sharper than he intended, his hips stuttering at that increase in pressure. His voice a rough whisper between gasps. "Fuck... Sanada... this is my _home_... my mother could hear us!" None of that seems to stop him from speeding up his movements though, riding Sanada faster and harder, each rock of his hips taking Sanada's cock as deep as it can go.

"Should I get you a ball gag then?" He asks, only half teasing because the idea of his beautiful boy's lips stretched red and plump aground a gag is delicious. He's tempted to try and summon one up but the brain power to make one is gone; sucked away by the pleasurable grip of Yukimura's body and the low pulsing warmth of his contract on his chest. He uses the hand not pumping Yukimura's cock to run his fingertips over the black thorns and roses on Yukimura's chest. "Mine." He says in a half bitten moan, arching up into the yielding body above him.

That declaration of ownership should not be the thing that pushes Yukimura over the edge, but he can see Sanada's control weakening, and knowing that he caused that sends a hot jolt of arousal up his spine. He forgets entirely to try to be quiet as he finally comes, coating Sanada's fingers with cum even as he tries to keep moving for Sanada's pleasure as well.

Sanada brings his cum coated hand up to Yukimura's mouth and presses two fingers against his lips. "Taste yourself little lord." He orders, his voice a little wrecked as he teeters on the edge. "Fuck..." His hips snap up in brutal shallow thrusts, Yukimura's body clamping down around him and it's so good, so fucking good. And the sight of Yukimura's lips and tongue licking up his own cum sends him over; spilling seed that claims and burns with magic deep in to the boy.

Yukimura's mouth closes over Sanada's fingers, tongue swirling between them and swallowing the flavor of himself. Even with Sanada's fingers in his mouth he can't completely suppress his moans as Sanada continues to move inside him. He feels the rush of Sanada's orgasm inside him as another sharp jolt of pleasure and rides it out with him. He settles down slowly, letting himself collapse against Sanada's chest, nuzzling his neck lazily.

Sanada's clean hand finds it's way up into Yukimura's hair and he holds the boy against his chest while his orgasm finishes it's course, making him shudder. "You are..." He doesn't even finish, just pulls Yukimura up and into a slow sweet kiss that's a little too messy with tongue but feels good.

Yukimura leans into that kiss, keeping it soft and slow and not bothered at all by the messy possessiveness of it. "Mmm," he pants softly as they break apart, not certain what Sanada was going to say, but willing to agree with it anyway. He kisses Sanada again, softer and sweeter, as he feels his body start to cool and pull him back toward sleep.

Sanada rolls them over slowly so he can pull out of the heat of Yukimura's body and he grabs his tee shirt to clean them up. He could easily use his powers to clean the mess away but he likes the way Yukimura's skin flushes when he wipes the soft black material over him, smearing his cum into his skin a little. When he's done he lays back down next to Yukimura and pulls the covers over both of them. "Get some sleep little lord. _You_ have school in the morning."

Yukimura feels only slightly guilty letting Sanada do the work of cleaning them up, and he may cling just a little bit as he gets slightly worried that the other man is going to leave. He relaxes as Sanada lays down beside him, burying his face between the pillow and Sanada's shoulder in an attempt to entirely forget about how few hours are probably between him and his alarm for school.

Sanada reaches over and smooths his hand over Yukimura's hair. "Don't worry little lord. I will keep you strong." He whispers and uses his power to let Yukimura fall into a regenerative sleep, the few hours until he needs to wake up will feel like a full night's rest and his body will be strong and revitalized. He lays with his bride for a little while, watching him sleep before getting up and making himself presentable. Sanada has work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just porn this time, and it's even fairly vanilla, though Sanada still talks dirty. Possible abandonment issues, more magical lube, Yukimura prepping himself, Uke on top, unprotected sex, dirty talk, discussion of tentacle porn.
> 
> Sex with demon-Sanada is a fantasy, in real life we cannot condone or encourage bare-backing with humans or demons who you do not know and trust. -Setra


	4. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura's regular life resumes. We meet his family and the team, everyone has different perspectives on Sanada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Valentine's Day chapter for everyone! There is no sex this time. There are minor possible triggers for some content that is discussed though, so as always, check the end notes if you're concerned. Also, we get to meet the team, so there are some extra notes about who they are and Rikkai's tennis history in this particular universe at the end.

When Yukimura wakes in the morning, he feels rested, and is almost worried that he must have overslept. His alarm tells him he didn't, and he's equally surprised to feel no pain or soreness from the previous night's activities. His heart sinks a little as he starts to get dressed and sees no sign of Sanada. Probably another dream... but it felt so real.

Yukimura's little sister runs past his door and bangs on it. " Seiichi-kun wake up. Mama has breakfast ready and you promised to walk me to school!" She yells trying to be as threatening as an eight year old can be.

Yukimura laughs, and calls after his sister. "On my way, Mika-chan!" He grabs his school bag and heads down to breakfast. It's not until he's halfway through his breakfast that he looks out the window and sees a low stone wall with plants behind it outside their kitchen window... where there only used to be a vacant lot with some scrubby weeds. "Are they building a garden or something next door?"

His mother gives him a strange look, "A garden? No, I don't think Sanada-san has made any changes to his yard." She frowns as she puts some sausage down on the table beside the eggs.

Mika-chan laughs at him for forgetting their apparently long time neighbor, "Oni-chan have you never looked out the window?" She teases and happily munches on her rice and sausage. She hates scrambled eggs and pushes her portion onto her brother's plate in what she thinks is a sneaky way.

Seiichi raises an eyebrow at her as his own portion of eggs doubles, but only puts a small portion back on her plate since she's getting protein from her sausage. "Sanada.....-san?" he closes his mouth and focuses on his food, deciding that something is definitely up, but he doesn't want to look like a crazy person.

Yukiko leans in to press a hand to her son's forehead. "You're not sick are you? I know you had a fever last week, but how could you forget Sanada-san?"

Yukimura just shakes his head, "No, no of course not, mother, I'm fine." He looks at his sister. "I forgot I had to leave early today to clean up the clubhouse, Mika, will you be ok getting to school on your own?"

The little girl nods but sticks her tongue out at him. "You always have to do work for tennis. You should take a break sometime." Yukimura nods and ruffles her hair, "I should probably take that advice." He grabs his things after only a couple more bites of his breakfast and heads out the door. He clearly needs to find out what on earth 'Sanada-san' is doing next door.

~~~

Sanada is pouring himself tea and eating rice, fish, and miso soup. He's wearing Yukata and the feeling is novel in a way. He's relaxed and peaceful as he spies Yukimura heading towards his house. "Good morning Seiichi-kun, to what do I owe the honor of your presence this morning?" He asks with a practiced smile that looks unnatural but would fool anyone who hadn't met him as a demon.

Yukimura tenses and actually glares at the other man, but keeps a smile on his face as he opens and closes the gate of the large house that has replaced the previously vacant lot next to his own. "What did you do to my family? And what are you doing _here_?"

"I'm making a home for myself, and for you after you graduate. Your grandmother is a very nice woman. She offered me a very lucrative dowry if I wanted to marry you." Sanada explains, and takes a sip of tea. He's still sitting at his table calmly. "If only she knew I was already your bride groom."

Yukimura just stares at him for a moment. "And you really think next door to my family is the best place for that?" He blinks as he processes more of that. "You've spoken to my grandmother?" He collapses a little, because his grandmother has never actually believed that he's a man... She's not entirely in her right mind most of the time, and she doesn't think tennis is an appropriate pastime for a young lady.

Sanada nods, "Yes she brought me the miso soup this morning since your family had made extra." He puts down his tea and picks up the chopsticks to eat some rice rather primly. "Did you enjoy your miso this morning Seiichi-kun?"

Yukimura opens and closes his mouth a couple of times as he stalks toward Sanda before putting together any words to actually say. "I'm sure I would have, had I not been so confused by the sudden appearance of a neighbor I'd never met, but apparently my entire family has known for years." He looks actually pissed, but possibly just at the uninvited use of his first name that makes him feel a little like a child in this huge elegant house.

Sanada sets his chopsticks down looks up at Yukimura. Carefully he reaches up and takes Yukimura's hand in his hand and asks very seriously, "Little lord, what are you actually angry about? Because I do not think you are actually angry that I live next door to you or that I spoke to your family."

Yukimura tenses, but lets himself be drawn in closer by that hand. He looks away from Sanada, trying to hold onto his anger, which he has every right to. With Sanada's attention focused on him and gentle - so gentle - this time, he has to actually acknowledge what's put him on edge this morning. "When I woke up this morning... no, _every_ time I wake up. Ever since... our contract. I wonder if it's a dream. All of it... if I'm still sick and getting weaker." He keeps his eyes looking away, ashamed of his own weakness.

Sanada pauses and stands up slowly. He turns and faces Yukimura, "My little lord, if you ever think this is a dream you only need to look here..." He places his hand over the tattoo that marks their bond on Yukimura's chest. "I'm written on your skin now. I will have you, body and soul." There is no humor in Sanada's features just the barest of truth.

Yukimura looks up and swallows hard at the dark seriousness in Sanada's face. He raises a hand to touch Sanada's hand. "Yes. That should have been enough, shouldn't it?" He takes a shallow breath, "I'm sorry, it must seem so stupid to you." He straightens, but still can't make himself meet Sanada's eyes. "It's hard to remember how much has changed for me with just this." He lets his fingers rest more firmly on Sanada's hand.

Sanada takes both of Yukimura's hands into his, his thumb rubbing over the knuckle of Yukimura's ring finger on his left hand. "Would you feel more secure if I put a ring on your finger?" He asks and he's being serious but there is also a hint of playfulness there. Demons and angels do not practice marriage the same way as mortals but Yukimura has been raised as a mortal.

Yukimura softens, not entirely sure how he managed to deserve this much kindness when he's only been a fool today, and for the last week and more. "I-" He meets Sanada's eyes, wanting to make sure he's not being mocked, but sees honest intent, "Oddly, I think that would help. It would be much too conspicuous at school though. Jewelry of any kind isn't allowed."

"Hmm," Sanada takes Yukimura's left hand and smooths his finger over the ring finger again. This time thinking of it with a band of silver inlaid with black stone. And then it's there, sitting perfect and bright around Yukimura's ring finger. "You could wear it on chain or as a charm on your phone while you're at school I suppose."

Yukimura's eyes widen, recognizing the delicate inlay designs from both their tattoos on the ring. He slides his fingers across it and checks briefly that he has an extra strap on his phone that will keep it safe when he's at school. He looks up at Sanada with wide eyes, genuinely suprised at the consideration. "Thank you. I think that will actually help. A lot." He leans up, but hesitates, not sure if kissing is still allowed outside of bed.

Sanada closes the gap and kisses him sweetly. "Have a good day at school little lord." He replies and softly spanks him on the ass. "Study hard and be careful at practice. It's your first day at full strength. Do not overexert yourself." He warns cheerfully. "I will see you later," he adds and steals another kiss.

Yukimura smiles and leans into the kiss for a moment, feeling surprisingly warmed by the entirely-too-paternal instructions. "I know my own body and it's limits, as you well know." He gives Sanada a teasing look before leaning into that second kiss. "Thank you. Again. Ittekimasu." He says this last purely out of habit before realizing that this isn't his home, not really. He has a long quiet walk to school to think things over, and ends up jogging for a portion of it when he finds that he has the energy to do so for the first time in months.

~~~

Sanada walks into his classroom early, wearing the dove gray three piece suit he had been rather fond of in a magazine once and a black tie. His pocket square may actually be a piece of the white dress shirt Yukimura had been wearing when they made their contract that he's had his tailor finish the edges on and embroider the kanji for Yukimura Sanada on it. If anyone asked he could say it's a homage to the warlord in history which makes sense since he's a history teacher at Rikkai's High School now, taking over for Yukimura's old teacher who sadly happened to become inflicted by something vague and untreatable for the time being or at least until Yukimura graduates.

Yukimura is on time as usual and it takes him a moment as he's filing away his homework from the previous class and getting out his notes for history. He's been a little distracted all day, but has been enjoying the returned strength of his body, and planning to push himself even harder at afternoon practice. His phone buzzes.

[From Niou: "Rumor from Yagyuu is that the new history teacher is hot. I am running late, distract him for me? <3"]

Yukimura sighs and looks up to consider the new teacher, taking a moment before recognition hits. He blushes bright red for a moment and only barely prevents himself from storming up to the front of the room and asking Sanada what the hell is going on.

[To Niou: "Get to class on time, you can't miss practice for detention again. Also, I think he's out of your league."]

Sanada calmly sets his briefcase down on the desk. He takes off his jacket and lovingly puts it on the back of the chair behind the desk. Then he goes to the board and writes his name on it in perfect beautiful kanji that's one part practiced technique two parts showing off. He pulls out the copies of his new syllabus and goes row to row counting out how many desks there are in that row and having the students pass them back so each person has one. He does this all without even glancing at Yukimura. it's a test for himself as well, being close to him without letting anyone else knowing but craving Yukimura's closeness all the more for it. While deflecting the blatant flirtation of a female student who comes up to welcome him to the school he runs his hand over the pocket square.

[From Niou: "Out of my league? Buchou, you wound me. Just let me know if he reacts to Sakakibara when she inevitably flirts with him ok?”]

Yukimura accepts the new syllabus and passes the stack back, taking one for Niou as well since he _still_ has not arrived. He watches Sanada cautiously, trying not to stare. He smirks slightly as Sakakibara Erika 'drops' her stack of the papers, just for the excuse of bending over to pick them up in front of the teacher. Sanada appears entirely unphased and does not let the girl touch his hand when she reaches out to 'apologize'. One glance at the syllabus tells him that they're changing time periods slightly, and the first unit will be covering Sanada Yukimura and the Warring States period. He smiles faintly at the name on his paper, though in elementary school the inevitable teasing about his name had been deeply annoying.

[To Niou: “No reaction on that front. He seems perfectly professional.”]

There are only a few more minutes left before class is scheduled to start and Sanada takes a moment to gather himself after sending the girl back to her seat with a smile. He had anticipated several students paying him attention but not like this. The girls and boys in D and E classes had practically been presenting themselves on the desk for him and it was humorous how hard they were trying. He gives himself a moment to look at Yukimura, who was texting someone, and he smiles at the slowly fading flush on the apples of his cheeks. His bride was very very lovely.

Yukimura looks up as he finishes his text to Niou, and catches Sanada's eyes briefly, favoring him with a polite smile and a curious raised eyebrow, but making no other indication of their acquaintance. He glances up at the clock.

[To Niou: "You have thirty five seconds. If you're late, you're running laps."]

Niou slides into the classroom and to his seat at the exact moment the bell rings, reaches over to Yukimura's seat and takes the extra syllabus that he sees on Yukimura's desk as if it had all been carefully planned.

As soon as the bell rings Sanada is out of his seat and up in front of the class. "Hello, my name is Sanada. You will refer to me as Sanada-sensei. If you feel the need to shorten it 'sensei' will be acceptable. For the remainder of the trimester we will be focusing on the warring states period starting with Sanada Yukimura and moving forward to the unification of Japan and then ending with the Edo period and seclusion. Does anyone have any questions before we start?" He asks, leaning back against the desk and showing off the long line of his body mostly to tease Yukimura.

[From Niou: "You're cramping my style, buchou, how am I supposed to get 'special detention' with Super-hot-sensei when I'm on time to class?"]

Yukimura rolls his eyes at Niou's text and then slides his phone into his pocket, smiling softly as the silver and black ring clinks softly against the plastic. He watches patiently as several hands shoot up, including Niou's. The questions are more or less the usual for new teachers, with an overtly flirtatious tone from some students.  
"Where did you come from, sensei?"  
"How long have you been teaching?"  
"What happened to Takakura-sensei?"  
The ordinary questions are followed finally by Niou's entirely inappropriate "Sanada-sensei, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I grew up abroad. I recently came into teaching and as of now Takakura-sensei is in stable condition at a major hospital. And as for your question..." he looks down at his notes with the students names on them, "...Niou-kun I feel as if that subject is rather base and unproductive for someone who needs this class to graduate so let's begin with Sanada Yukimura..." for the most part the rest of class and the rest of the day go rather smoothly.

~~~

The rest of the day goes smoothly and then it's after Tennis practice. It was an average day, and by now Yukimura is very pleased with how well his body is responding. He even ran laps with his team at the end of practice. This is the post season and mostly the regulars are focusing on training the rest of the team for their next year. Tennis and team bonding have become just a way to blow off steam while studying for entrance exams for some, and staying in shape for college or pro try-outs for the boys that are on that path.

Like most schools, Rikkai has separated teams for those with supernatural powers. Yukimura got delegated to that side of things when his 'Child of God' powers started scaring people back in Junior High, and has long since been used to being the most 'normal' one on his team. Until now anyway, now he's bonded to a demon, and Sanada said that he's 'angel-born', whatever that means.

Yukimura is on a couch, Kirihara is laying with his head in Yukimura's lap and half-asleep from a hard practice. It was a suprisingly mild day for February and Yukimura pushed the team hard. Yanagi is organizing the roster for one final set of ranking matches for the second and first years, so they can start identifying next year's potential regulars. Yagyuu and Niou are ostensibly stretching out, but there's a lot of friendly and helpful touching going on.

Toshi has Mori in his lap, scent marking him. Because the team is the next best thing to his pack as far as Toshi is concerned, and none of them seem to care how close he gets to his mate when it's just them around.

Niou doubles over to stretch out his hamstrings. "God, you nailed it about the new history teacher though." He grins at Yagyuu and settles down onto the floor to stretch his legs. "We need to find a way to get some of that. What do you think, buchou, you in?"

Mori looks up from where he's letting Toshi groom him. "What new teacher, I don't remember a new teacher in history?"

Yagyuu smirks at him. "That's because you were asleep half the day and Toshi covered for you by flexing at the teachers and looking menacing."

Mori smiles and nuzzles his mate's throat. "That's why I love him. But yeah you should hit that while you can if he's into it, it's the last few months of school after all."

Yukimura is playing idly with Akaya's hair and just smiles at Niou. "I won't stop you, if you really want to make a move on him, but I don't think there's much I can do to help you."

Niou rolls his eyes. "Well, I think I'll aim for an easy detention or two. Assign me laps now if you want. Or else I'll find out when he's in the classrooms alone. Yagyuu, you think you could keep me posted if he gets assigned patrol with the disciplinary council?"

Yagyuu rolls his eyes and drags Niou over to him to bite at his neck. "You are going to get fucked. Not a single student that made a move on him got any reaction." He warns, but knows that Niou will only take that as a challenge.

Renji chuckles at the doubles one team. "If anyone can find Sanada-sensei's weak spot and exploit it, it will be you, Niou. But you discredit yourself buchou, I have it on good authority that he actually paid attention to you today."

Yukimura raises an eyebrow at Renji, "I didn't think he paid me more attention than anyone else." Kirihara stirs a little, looking up at Yukimura, "But you're good at history, buchou... maybe he liked you?"

Niou waggles his eyebrows at Yagyuu, "That is entirely the point. Did you _see_ him? I bet he is just ... delicious." He leans back into Yagyuu happily. "Anyway, it's worth a shot, right? Think he'll give me special tutoring if I ask nicely?"

Yukimura lets his head fall back against the couch, forcing himself not to blush as Niou speculates about Sanada's prowess, knowing he could never even imagine.

Yagyuu shakes his head at Niou and Renji throws them both a quelling look. "I don't think you're going to get what you expect from that man. He looks like the type who ties you up and slaps you...." He pauses and thinks about it. "And he probably wears leather gloves. There's a 99% chance I'm right about this."

Yukimura chuckles at Renji's prediction and looks across the room at his Doubles One pair, "Maybe that's what Niou is looking for, what do you think, Yagyuu?"

Kirihara flinches a little, "He'd hit students? Is that even allowed?"

Toshi answers, "I think the kind of hitting he'd be doing to Niou is the pleasure meets pain kind Aka-chan." Yagyuu flips Niou over and slaps his ass hard, "Really? Are you into this sort of thing Masaharu? Because I'm fairly certain Yanagi's right, and I wouldn't want you unprepared..."

Niou squirms a little on Yagyuu's lap, being intentionally teasing, "You know, I think I am _Hiroshi_. Maybe we can get Sanada-sensei to give you lessons, hmm?"

Kirihara rolls his eyes and looks away from his sempai as Niou shifts around to be straddling Yagyuu's lap, he sorta wants to ask Toshi what he meant about pleasure and pain, but that's embarrassing, so he'll wait for later.

Yukimura stays silent, glancing over at Renji to see if their data player wants to weigh in on any of this.

Renji and Yagyuu exchange a look. Yukimura has been exceptionally tight lipped about the new teacher when normally he would be plotting with Niou on how to seduce him. "Buchou you've been very quiet today." Renji comments and Yagyuu nods, "Yes, in fact you've seemed a little distracted all day. There's a strange aura around you today."

Yukimura flinches a little, but covers quickly. "An aura, Yagyuu? Could it be some of my powers from the match are still affecting you?" He knows full well that's not it, but maybe it will distract them.

Yagyuu can feel Niou getting distracted in his lap and smacks his ass once more before leaning in and whispering against his lips, "Behave, the adults are talking. If you're good I'll reward you later." 

However Renji has already moved on to press Yukimura about his distraction. "Your thoughts seem to be elsewhere and you keep looking at your phone. Are you expecting a call?"

Yukimura shakes his head, "Nothing really, I-" he reaches for a story, "I'm supposed to meet with a new tutor this evening, but that's not for a while. I'm sorry, I should be focused on the team." His fingers slide over the ring hanging from his cell phone again, which is of course what Renji has been noticing and he forces himself to put the phone back in his pocket. "So, Niou, how many days do you think you'll need to ask impertinent questions in class to get those detentions you're wanting? Sanada-sensei seemed to shut you down today..."

Niou pouts slightly at Yagyuu and then shifts off his lap to just sit next to his partner, still crowding his personal space, but behaving, marginally. "Mmm... today he shut me down, sure. But he didn't look at the girls in class for a second, so I think I have a good chance. I'll leave him some persuasive notes this week."

Toshi and Mori laugh at the thought of Niou's persuasive notes. Niou looks like he's about to defend himself when there's a short but insistent rapping on the door. Yagyuu stands up and walks over to the door and slides it open. Sanada is standing on the other side, in his perfect suit and smiling at him. "Yagyuu-kun, correct? Hello, I am Sanada-sensei. I'm so sorry to intrude on club time however Yukimura-kun's mother has called me and asks that I walk him home since he was sick the last few days and I live just across the street."

Yukimura's eyes widen probably far too honestly as he hears Sanda's voice, and he gently relocates Kirihara so that he can stand and move to the door. "Sanada-sensei? I'm so sorry, my mother didn't need to do that. I'm completely recovered."

Niou's eyes narrow, because Yukimura said _nothing_ about living across the street from Sexy-sensei and he would only hide that if there was some reason... Niou sidles up behind Yagyuu and Yukimura, and gives Sanada-sensei a long appreciative once-over again. "I'd be happy to accompany Yukimura-kun home, sensei. His mother knows how much the team _cares_ for him, I'm sure she'll understand if he stays with us a bit longer." He licks his lips briefly, "I can even come over and let you know once he's safely home, if you like."

Yagyuu face palms meantally and exhales heavily at the blatant stupidity of his partner. Mori is doing his best to contain his laughter and has Toshi's hand over his mouth. Sanada gives Niou just as through a once over as he received and keeps his expression calm but there's a spark of mischief in his eyes. "Niou-kun if I remember correctly? You asked if I was single in class today. I hope that you do better at asking constructive questions for the essay you were assigned today than the ones you seem to think are appropriate for class time." He turns to Yukimura and his expression gentles the slightest bit. "However, Yukimura-kun, if you feel like having one of these...." He looks around the room at the boys. "...gentlemen walk you home instead of myself, I would be happy to call your family and let them know you are safe."

Yukimura gives Niou an exasperated look and sighs. "No. No, I think for today, perhaps I should go home a bit early. I wouldn't want my mother to worry after all." He ducks back into locker room to get his bags and checks in with Renji. "You don't mind locking up, do you Renji? I have that meeting with my tutor tonight, and I think it's best Niou be kept away from new faculty for the time being." He smiles sweetly and returns to the door. "Yagyuu, Niou, I assume you two can keep yourselves out of trouble for the remainder of the evening." He fixes both of them with a look that's more like his 'child of god' expression on the courts than his usual kind demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Memory Modification (Yukimura's family) without consent, Discussion of Teacher/Student Relationships, Discussion of Consensual S&M, Implication of Team Orgies, Werewolf Mating Stuff, Niou being generally a horny fuckwit.
> 
> Other things:  
> Tennis Team. In this world, Marui and Jackal did not have superatural abilities, so they may still be out there playing tennis, but they are not on Yukimura's regulars by High School. Who we do have:  
> S1 - Yukimura Seiichi (Child of God, awesome at all the things)  
> S2 - Yanagi Renji (Data Player, Onmyouji, generally observant person)  
> S3 - Kirihara Akaya (Part Demon, seriously, that's canon, right?)  
> D1 - Yagyuu Hiroshi (Demon Blood - he's fully half and has a lot of potential but doesn't know it.) & Niou Masaharu (Avatar/Agent of Inari, God of Luck, Tricks, Rice, Knowledge, and basically all the cool things. His power suite was designed mostly by ladyofthegate for "Beyond the Real World" which can still be found on LiveJournal.)  
> D2 - Takagi "Toshi" Satoshi (alpha werewolf, son of the local regional Alpha. Inspired by Derek Hale of Teen Wolf because Cal loves him.) & Morinoji "Mori" Benisai (Fox-shifter, magical-witch-spark powers. Yeah, he's Stiles, because of reasons.) A lot of their backstory and family is inspired by "Festival of Red" by hoars. Other traditions described in that story as modified by us will be important to other parts of the story as well.
> 
> Next year, Kirihara's team will have two current 2nd-years in it: Zaizen Hikaru (Formerly of Shitenhouji) and Otonashi Noizu (Inspired by Noiz from Dramatical Murder) They play doubles and are amazing and someday we will write them. Really.
> 
> Finally, this is the first you've seen of Niou, but it won't be the last. I LOVE Niou as a character, and I realize we're really only writing one side of him, and it makes me a little sad, but he's serving a particular purpose in this story at the moment. He and Yagyuu will get a lot more love later.


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada brings Yukimura home from school, and decides it's time to explain a little more about who Yukimura really is and what powers he might have. They inevitably get distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about fifteen percent exposition and eighty five percent porn. Detailed warnings for that at the end of the chapter, since they may contain spoilers. If you have specific triggers, please read that note first.

The walk home is quiet to start with and Sanada keeps a respectful distance between them to start. However as soon as they are away from campus a little Sanada pulls Yukimura into an alley way and pushes him again the wall. "Hello..." Sanada whispers before leaning in and giving Yukimura a fast and dirty tongue fuck of a kiss that leaves him a little unsatisfied when he pulls away but only because he had to stop or risk getting caught. He stays pressed lightly against the boy so he can reach into Yukimura's pocket and free his phone. He removes the ring from it's tiny strap and then slowly pushes it back onto Yukimura's ring finger. "That's better. How was school today?" He asks as he pulls away and offers Yukimura his hand.

Yukimura stays quiet until they're off school grounds, carefully planning what he needs to say about Niou and the team. He moans softly as he's pressed to a wall and kisses Sanada back hungrily, breathless and flushed as he only manages a soft "Hi," in response. The feeling of the ring sliding onto his finger makes him smile though and he looks up at Sanada with a more honest smile than he's put on his face all day. "My day was good. How about you _sensei_?" He takes Sanada's hand, only glancing around briefly to make sure Niou or Renji aren't lurking in any bushes nearby.

Sanada smiles, "It was interesting. My students are ok for the most part but I have my eye on one or two of them who look like they may start...." He pauses and adjusts his tie with his free hand. "...trouble. You were playing with your ring all throughout my class. Was there something on your mind?" He asks with a smile.

Yukimura grins, "Only the usual. It turns out I rather enjoy having a secret like this. Though it won't remain so for long.... I think my team needs to know." He glances down at their joined hands, surprised again by how simple contact with Sanada makes him feel. "Niou-kun can be very persistent about this sort of thing."

"Niou-kun wants me to lash him to my desk and fuck him until his legs give out." Sanada comments with his practiced human smile. "Or at least that's what he was thinking about the entire class period. He has no mental walls to keep his thoughts from bombarding me or if he does he chooses not to use them. It was momentarily distracting. But what is to be expected from a child of Inari.”

Yukimura chuckles, not disapproving of _that_ mental image. "We were all theorizing as much this afternoon. Yagyuu is at times not quite... firm enough, to handle Niou's appetites." He slants a look up at Sanada as they keep walking, "I didn't realize you were so sensitive, mentally, I mean. With Niou it might have been purposeful, but I hope a day at Rikkai wasn't too exhausting."

Sanada shakes his head, there's a weight of the outside world coming off him the further they are away from the school and prying eyes. "I'm a succubus little lord. I feed off of it. It's not draining it's filling in a way. However the sexual appetites of teenagers all day have left me..." He pauses and leans into Yukimura's space to whisper, "in a state of longing for your body all day." He pulls away and chuckles, they're almost to Sanada's house. "At the clubhouse I almost said fuck it and pinned you to the floor to fuck you while the others watched. I doubt they would have cared. Even the mated pups in the back seemed to be thinking about me like that."

Yukimura smiles, "I'm glad, I wouldn't want your proximity to me to hurt you." He shivers a little as Sanada leans into him, looking up at him through lowered lashes. "Well, that would have made the situation clear to everyone." He waits just long enough for them to get behind the walled fences of Sanada's home before turning to wrap his arms around Sanada's neck to kiss him again. "For today, I think I'm glad I still have you to myself though." Eventually he'll have to tell Sanada about his relationship with the team, or find out what the demon already knows, but for now he's content to be here.

The seclusion of the garden is a haven and Sanada presses into his bride, kissing him slow and filthy. "Don't think about them right now. I only want you right now." He whispers between nipping little kisses down Yukimura's jawline and throat. "I want to mark you up so people know that you belong to me, that I own your soul and you have my powers." It's a startling confession even to Sanada and he did not know he felt that way until he had said it.

Yukimura arches into Sanada, moaning softly at the possessive bites on his neck and rising to his tip toes to get more contact between them. As much as he wants to lose himself in this, that declaration means that he has to say something about the team. "I can't be only yours, you know. You must have seen the kind of relationship I have with my team." He keeps Sanada close, hoping this isn't about to ruin the path this evening was clearly headed down.

Sanada laughs, full-on laughs against Yukimura's neck. "I know what happens in that clubhouse of yours. I've been in your head and Niou's. I understand that you use it for bonding and I won't stop you." Here, alone he lets the human facade slip a bit and licks a forked tongue over Yukimura's Adam's apple. "I plan on indulging Niou's lurid fantasies if you allow me to. However, the other demons on your team..." He pauses and bites down on Yukimura's neck with almost too sharp teeth to leave a mark. "They do not use their powers efficiently. I would like to rectify that. Train them."

Yukimura groans, even as some portion of his mind wants to shy away from the obviously inhuman nature of his lover. "I'd like... to see that.... if I may." He cries out a little at the sharp bite, the edge of fear making it easier to focus despite Sanada's attentions. "Akaya needs that guidance, I think. There's only so much we've been able to do for him."

Sanada licks and nips at Yukimura's ear lobe. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll build you a throne to sit upon while I punish your underlings for their.... incompetence." He hisses and Sanada's hand is making quick work of the buttons on Yukimura's shirt to slide in and touch the mark on his chest. "I want them all to see this and see mine and see how high it elevates you my lord." And then Sanada is kissing Yukimura rough and sweet at the same time.

Yukimura finds that image more arousing than he probably should, but there's time to worry over that later. "Yes." he manages to hiss roughly before Sanada claims his mouth. He leans up into the kiss, trying to put his approval and his delight at being owned this way into thoughts rather than words, knowing now that there's a chance Sanada will sense them anyway.

Yukimura has submission written all over his body and fuck if that isn't the prettiest thing Sanada has ever seen in his millennia of partners. But then again, he's never been bonded before, not like this. He's never cherished anyone or needed anyone beneath him like he needs this boy. It's terrifying and exciting at the same time. "I want to try something." He whispers and he places his hands on the sides of Yukimura's face. His human cover has slipped fully away and his wings shutter into existence but that's not what he's doing. He closes his eyes and reaches for the power that's locked inside his bride and he can see it but it's closed off by demon touch. With a deep breath he focuses on that power and lets his own change Yukimura's appearance to come close to what he would look like with his powers. He wants to touch Yukimura's wings. Has wanted to since he saw the way he wore his jackets and realized that his subconscious misses the way wings would hang on his back. He smiles when he opens his eyes and soft feathered wings, the palest of pale blues, now sit on his lord's back.

Yukimura nods ever so slightly and goes still under Sanada's hands, his eyes widening as Sanada's wings appear, shadowing them both from the slowly setting sun. For a moment, he's not sure what else Sanada is doing and closes his eyes, his bond-mark and something else deeper inside of him both burning slightly as he waits to see what will happen next. He stumbles slightly as his balance shifts and he tries to twist his head around, his wings spreading wide to help maintain his balance. His.... wings.... he stares up at Sanada in shocked awe, "What-"

Sanada chuckles and reaches out to steady the boy for a moment. "They look beautiful on you. Only one set but you are only half." His hand runs over the bond mark and then up to caress one of Yukimura's new and still sensitive feathers. "But they look strong and healthy." He smiles at the boy whose skin has gained it's faint celestial glow. He presses in and rolls his leather clad hips against the boy. "Fuck you smell so good... like heaven and sex."

Yukimura shivers as Sanada's hand slides over his feathers, and he can _feel_ every one of them. "I'm... half..." he remembers other things Sanada has said that didn't make sense and finally puts some things together? "Half _angel_?" The constant reassuring presence of Sanada keeps that revelation from being quite so panic-inducing, even as that blatantly sexual roll of Sanada's hips makes his wings flex again to help maintain his balance. "How- what does that mean?"

"That's what you are, little lord." Sanada replies calmly and he soothes a hand over Yukimura's jaw to settle on his neck, holding him close and steady. "You are a child of god, ironically enough, as was I so long ago. We are two sides of a coin that has been flipping since the beginning. " He groans and licks Yukimura's cheek, tasting his angel flesh, "Fuck, I've never wanted someone so much. Never felt anything as good as holding you against me. The heavens are cruel to have made you so perfect."

Yukimura processes that, then shivers again at the surge of arousal he feels from Sanada's words. "Not so cruel after all, since you can have me whenever you choose." He decides to try something, wrapping his arms around Sanada's neck and flapping his new found wings once to give him enough lift to get his legs off the ground and around Sanada's hips, so he is slightly higher up as he leans into kiss Sanada deeply.

"Except during class." Sanada teases and his hands are quick to land on Yukimura's ass and hold him up as they kiss and lick into eachother's mouths; tasting each other in new ways. Yukimura tastes like light and grace and everything Sanada misses about heaven and it's heartbreakingly good. "You are a natural." He comments on Yukimura's quick uses of his new limbs between heated kisses.

"Mmm, now that _would_ be scandalous." he rocks his hips lightly against Sanada's body as they kiss. Yukimura gasps out a soft laugh as they break apart, his heart lighter than it's been in years, "Am I? They feel.... right." He clings to Sanada for now, enjoying the new angle and the slightly sharper, even more impossibly attractive angles of Sanada's face in his true form.

Sanada grinds into Yukimura's body and licks across his lips, "Are they still sensitive little lord?" He asks as he starts walking through the garden with Yukimura in his arms. "New wings on a body not used to having them. And you're already flying into my arms. You are brilliant little lord." He finishes his words with kisses and pants into the boys mouth.

"They are a little sensitive... but I like the feel of your hands on me. Even there." Yukimura returns Sanada's kisses, focusing to keep his new wings out of the way as Sanada carries him toward the house. He flushes a bit at the praise, "Someday we'll have to see what other powers I have that you enjoy." It's clear that seeing him this way is effecting Sanada as much as the demon's true form affected him the first time, maybe more.

"Then I will lavish them with as much attention as I desire...." Sanada says with a smirk. "And as to what other powers you have..." His face falls only minutely. "That may take time for me to unbind your power. It will be slow and at times painful for you to be filled with divine light." He nuzzles his cheek against Yukimura's as if to sooth a pain that has not happened yet. He takes them up stairs and the doors slide open and shut on their own until they are in his bedroom.

Yukimura leans into the touch as Sanada caresses him, "We'll take it slowly then. I'm stronger than I look." He ducks his head slightly as they move inside the house. He looks at Sanada's bed with a delighted expression, but bites his lip, "I suppose that these make any position where I'm on my back a little awkward, don't they?"

Sanada nods as he sits down on the bed slowly, keeping Yukimura in his lap. "But we can still me face to face like this." He replies, "And I feel this will be a good opportunity to see you try and use your powers, if you would like. To help with hiding them tomorrow morning." He leans in and kisses the side of Yukimura's mouth, just at the edge of his smile.

Yukimura settles into Sanada's lap, letting his legs relax a little and fluttering his wings slightly to let them fold and rest more comfortably. He looks slightly uncertain, but steels himself to learn this like he's learned everything else important in his life. "What else should I be able to do?"

Sanada smiles at the boy's hesitance. "Nothing that hard today. You have the talent to take away other people's senses and that's very powerful but you also have the ability to manipulate your own body. You can change the way it looks and feels, like I do. " He gives Yukimura's a body a leer. "You can make your clothes disappear. Why don't we try that. Close your eyes and pictures your clothes going from on your body to where they would land on the floor if I took them off of you."

Yukimura nods hesitantly and looks down at his pants, closing his eyes to focus on them and his underwear, on the boundaries of his skin separating the clothes from his body, and then on moving everything that's outside of him off to the side. He tries to use the same focus he does to choose what someone can and can't see on the courts and then _pushes_ , surprised when he actually feels his legs become bare against Sanada's leather-clad thighs. He flushes when he looks down and realizes he still has one sneaker and both socks on though. "Well, that almost worked.”

Sanada laughs and kisses him sweetly, "You did a marvelous job." He replies and helps divest Yukimura of the socks and remaining shoe. "The more you practice the easier it is but the same thing can be done with putting on clothes, but that's much less fun and at the moment..." He pauses to wrap a hand around Yukimura's cock and begins to stroke it slow and teasing. "I like you naked. Can you guess what the next step in manipulating your body will be?"

Yukimura gasps and bites back a moan even as his hips rock up into Sanada's hand. He thinks for a moment and then remembers what Sanada has done for him... "Can I... make myself slick?" He closes his eyes again and focuses, imagining extra lubrication on his cock and Sanada's fingers to start, but he can tell it doesn't work and looks back up to Sanada, "That's not as easy, I take it. Any hints?"

Sanada smiles and leans in closer to whisper in his ear. "Creating mass like that is tricky. Let's start at a halfway point. I'll make you slick but I want you to relax your body like it would if I took my time preparing you and making your open. But don't touch yourself. Close your eyes and focus on making your body move and open around my fingers even though they're not there." He teaches and flicks his forked tongue over Yukimura's ear lobe, sucking on it and breathing hotly on his neck.

Yukimura's breath catches at that, but he nods shifting up to his knees as he would to allow the preparation, but keeping his hands locked together behind Sanada's back, He tries to visualize the slow intrusion, not daring to just shove like he did with the clothes, but groaning softly as he starts to feel the stretch and will his body to relax with it, the lack of friction from the invisible 'fingers' making it easier. He keeps his eyes closed as he leans into Sanada, willing the stretching force a bit wider, and deeper than his fingers could normally go. He gasps as he feels the wetness and lubrication that Sanada promised coat his insides, losing focus for a moment, and feeling himself close up a little before he brings the invisible fingers back, holding himself open and panting as he opens his eyes to look at Sanada. "I.... I think it's working, I can feel it...."

Sanada presses an actual finger into Yukimura's body and it slides right in without any trouble. He pulls it out slowly and it's wet and shiny with the slick Sanada gave him. He presses it to Yukimura's lips to taste. "Very good. Now I've put some slick in you and you know how it feels and tastes now think about more of that same thing inside of you, think about it making you wet inside like a female. Make it multiple and duplicate until you're practically dripping." He instructs.

Yukimura nods tightly, closing his eyes to refocus on his body and on maintaining the invisible stretching fingers while he imagines that heated rush of extra wetness and slickness that he'd felt the first time they were together, this time trembling with the effort to hold control as he feels if start to creep down inside him, coating the walls and easing the way for an intrusion that isn't coming yet.

Sanada's fingertips tease over Yukimura's hole, rubbing at the small gaping hole and the tight ring of muscles, testing for slick until it's there, the small droplets rolling down Yukimura's thighs like he's an omega in heat. Sanada smiles and finally presses two fingers deep inside, making the stretch real, "Relax little lord, you've done very well for me." He leans in and kisses the boy's slack mouth, making Yukimura's lips red and kiss bruised.

Sanada's two fingers slide in easily with room to spare and Yukimura makes a point to actually stretch himself little wider for a moment before he lets his focus waver and his body relaxes a bit more, trying to push aside the low pulse of a headache that's all too familiar from days pushing himself and his mental powers too hard. He leans into the kiss until he breathless. "I'll need to practice that more..." He flexes his hips back onto Sanada's fingers, "Nnn, do you think I can effect others the same way?"

"Perhaps next time I give you homework in class I'll add an extra assignment for you.." He replies and smooths the hair at Yukimura's temple, and for once he wishes he had a werewolves ability to take pain and share the burden. "And there's always the matter of Niou... I'm sure he would enjoy being teased this way in class where he couldn't react. You should try it sometime."

Yukimura's eyes widen a little at that, "God, you're going to love playing with him, aren't you?" he grins wickedly, because Niou is one of his best friends in the world, and he's more than a little excited to share all his new discoveries. "You already know him as well as we do, and you haven't even seen all he can do." He rocks his hips back onto Sanada's fingers again, reminding him that there is perhaps a more pressing matter at hand than Niou's delectable ass.

Sanada chuckles as Yukimura rubs against him and his dick leaves trail of precum on the demon's abs. "Well aren't you eager today? I'll tell you what, if you can get my pants off with you pretty little powers I promise to fuck you into the mattress and make you feel it all the way through dinner with your family. However if can't I'm going to fuck you until I cum inside then I'm going to put a plug in your ass that you have to wear until later tonight."

Yukimura squirms a little, wishing he hadn't stretched himself out so far that he was craving Sanada so badly now. He nods and closes his eyes to focus, it's harder to feel the boundaries of Sanada's body as he did his own, but he tries, pouring as much of his power into his lover as he can before he tries to separate the pants from Sanada and pull them off. He pouts when he feels no change between them. "You're not stopping me, are you?"

Sanada smiles and shakes his head. "No little lord. but do not despair, you will get better. You are strong and your powers are just beginning to emerge." He explains and slowly he makes his own leather pants vanish. His cock freed and hard against Yukimura's. He grinds them together a little while he makes a leather cock ring appear in his hand. "In case you can't control yourself little lord." He replies and wraps the cock ring around Yukimura; leaving him hard and wanting. "Hands and knees if you will."

Yukimura's cheeks burn a little with annoyance at his failure, but he's soon distracted by more pressing issues. His eyes widen at the cock ring, but he follows Sanada's directions before complaining at all, arranging himself on hands and knees on the bed, facing away from Sanada, before he asks. "Like this?"

Sanada nods even though he knows Yukimura can't see him and he has to remind himself that this is all about Sanada taking what he wants right now. He can't drag this out because he's rock hard already and he just wants to plow into that tight little ass that's never gonna stop being tight because he's fucking a god damn angel. And that's pretty much all the motivation Sanada need to just press his cock head into the tight ring of muscle and then slide all the way home into that contracting pulsing heat that's so wet from earlier. "Fuck, you feel so good." He groans and he doesn't wait for Yukimura to get comfortable; he just start thrusting and reaching out to stroke the boy's wings and the bond mark burns on his chest but it feels so fucking good.

Yukimura lets out a low groan as Sanada pushes home, finally filling the emptiness he created when preparing himself. He doesn't get much time to adjust before he has to brace himself against hard, rough thrusts from the demon. He's just about settled into the slow-building pleasure of that when Sanada's hand slides over the smooth, tender feathers of his wings and he shivers, the combined pleasure/pain of the fucking combining with the bizarre tingling sensitivity of his limbs.

Sanada does his best not to utter the sweet soothing words he wants to in order to calm his bride's shaking but that's not what this is about. His thrusts remain brutal and fast as he enlarges his cock making it thicker and a little longer to stretch open Yukimura and brutalize his prostate in perfect torture. His fingers are going to leave bruises on the boy's hips and he just can't get enough. "Fuck..."

Yukimura feels Sanada swell and grow impossibly inside him and his low constant moans grow louder, a mindless chant of, "Yes, Sanada, more, oh god, fuck... please!" He can feel his body nearing the edge, even though he knows with the ring on there no way he can come. His wings shift as the rest of his body tenses and arches with the denied orgasm and he's grateful that there's nothing in the room to knock over. "Please, god, Sanada, I can't...."

"Can't what darling?" Sanada asks with a grunt he's so fucking close so be slaps Yukimura's ass, leaving a brilliant welt that rising almost immediately.. The shock of the hit makes Yukimura tight so blissfully around Sanada's cock and he's cumming; filling Yukimura up with a shutter out moan that should have been Yukimura's name but was bitten off.

Yukimura gasps and tenses at the sharp slap, feeling Sanada start to fill him up and writhing shamelessly, continuing to fuck himself on Sanada's cock, trying fruitlessly to get himself off. "Please, Sanada, please let me come, I can't take it, I'm so close..."

Sanada does his best not to stay buried in the boy but he pulls out and ignores his lord's pleas as he pulls a plug out from one of the drawers under the futon and slicks it up before pressing it firm and snug into Yukimura's body. The wide head flaring just so to just barely press against Yukimura's prostate. "I have a thing you can wear home that will keep the plug secure until I tell you to remove it little lord." he replies and tosses the black lace thong onto the bed beside Yukimura's head.

Yukimura whimpers pitifully as Sanada pulls away and his whole body tenses as the plug presses in to replace him. He looks blearily at the tiny pile of lace on the bed next to him and makes a face. He collapses carefully to his side, wincing and moaning softly as the plug shifts inside him and his cock pulses and throbs painfully. For a moment he just curls in on himself a little, one wing shifting protectively around his body as he tried to get control of himself and come back to any sort of rational thought or plea that will get Sanada to give him some relief.

Sanada watches his bride writhe and gives him a soft smiles. "My dear little lord." He whispers and lays upon the bed next to him to stroke his cheek and catch the wetness welling up in the boy's eyes. "I will give you relief but the plug will not leave and you may regret having this moment of peace." He warns and then the cock ring is gone and Sanada's hand is wrapped, warm and slick with Yukimura's own pre cum, around Yukimura's cock, stroking him to orgasm.

It only takes the barest touch, a few strokes and Yukimura comes messily all over Sanada's hand, his body tensing and moving the plug against his prostate making him cry out with the release. He clings to Sanada in the aftermath, carefully balanced to avoid crushing his wings until he closes his eyes and focuses, imagining them folding away entirely into invisibility and they obey. "Thank you," he whispers against Sanada's shoulder, feeling strangely drained and not wanting to move, even as the insistent pressure of the plug reminds him that he will have to.

Sanada holds him tightly and kisses his hair, smoothing a hand over Yukimura's shaking frame. "Don't thank me yet my beautiful, beautiful boy. You're still expected home for dinner in 20 minutes. You're getting better though and I'm so proud of you just now with your wings." Sanada lifts Yukimura's left hand and laces their fingers together before kissing the knuckle above the wedding band.

Yukimura lets himself relax for another few minutes in Sanada's arms, immensely grateful that his lover somehow understands his need for _this_. This peace and closeness that he's rarely had with anyone else. He's just opening his mouth to say something as Sanada's lips brush his ring finger and he smiles softly. "We really are 'married' aren't we?" He still can't bring himself to move, but he'll get there.

Sanada gives him a sad look and nods. But he's not sad that he's married to this boy. He's actually very happy that he's bonded to someone so amazing but he's sad that Yukimura is an angel and he will have to spend his life a fallen one. "Yes, little lord. We are bonded as deeply as your friends Toshi and Mori. It's written in our flesh." He leans in and kisses Yukimura softly.

Yukimura tilts his head up to return Sanada's kiss, holding it for a long moment before he forces himself to move, though at first all he does is reach up to grab the thong that was thrown on the bed beside him. "You're really making me go home to dinner? I wouldn't be more entertaining here with you?" He tries his best to be persuasive, but knows that he's not quite getting it right.

"Oh I'll be quite entertained from here." Sanada replies and lays back, naked and on display with watch his lover put on the black lacy thong. "You could always magic your clothing on if you don't want to bend down." He suggests and runs his hand over his bond mark as it flares with Yukimura's pleasure. "I'll be observing from here so be a good boy and keep the plug in. I'll know if you take it out.'

Yukimura pauses and sends Sanada a narrow eyed look that get's entirely diverted by appreciation of his lover's naked form, not realizing that he's equally on display himself. "Actually, I wanted to try something else first." He closes his eyes and focuses on the boundaries of his skin again, this time with the intention of vanishing the cum and sweat and dirt of the day. He can't see the white light flare around him, but when he shifts slightly, it's clear that it's worked and he smiles. "That is going to be my new favorite trick. He pulls the ridiculous lace thong on, wincing only a little as he adjusts it, and then does manage to get his pants on by magic, but has to pick up his shirt himself. He walks the few steps to the side of the bed carefully, learning his bodies reactions to the toy. "At least give me one last kiss?"

Sanada smiles up at him and leans up to kiss him slow and sweet. "Good luck tonight little lord. Remember I'll be watching." He says and pats the welt that's still on Yukimura's ass. As Yukimura's about to leave he whispers, "I'm glad I'm married to you..." and he doesn't know if Yukimura could hear it but that's okay because he's not really ready for that feeling yet that's threatening his every breath so he'll settle for tormenting his bride and hoping the message gets through some how.

Yukimura pulls on his shirt as he walks toward the door, buttoning it up and entirely not caring that he appears to have lost his tie. His school bags are on the porch, dropped there hours before and he hisses as he picks up his school bag, opting to leave the tennis things where they are. It takes him a full five minutes to walk carefully across the street to his own home, and by the time he makes it he's flushed and half-hard and has no idea how he’ll make it through dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Wing Porn, Mind Powers, Punishment, Orgasm Denial, Magical Lube, Telekinetic Manipulation, Unprotected Sex, Butt Plug, actual Angel/Demon Sex.
> 
> Yukimura's dinner with his family and the aftermath of that was originally attached to this chapter, but we're going to split them up to save Setra some more time to edit.


	6. A Test of Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukimura attempts to take an evening to return to his normal life. With Sanada's influence, it's not likely to work out so well. Resumes immediately after Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always: Crazy demon sex is crazy. Please check the end notes before you read if you have specific triggers or turn-offs.
> 
> This is the second or third to last thing that we have written up for this portion of this universe. I plan to get this and Chapter 7 up in time for Seiichi's birthday on the 5th of March. After that, things go a little off the track and we have spin-off stories that may get updates alongside this one. More angsty bits have also been happening, and this is maybe the first touch of that. More commentary in the end notes.

It’s only next door, but by the time Yukimura makes it to his house, he’s already flushed and aching from the he chooses to avoid the stairs up to his room, instead heading straight for the kitchen to greet his mother. "Tadaima!"

Yukiko looks up and smiles as she sets the table. Ayame, Yukimura's grandmother, is sitting at the head of the table where Yukimura's father would normally sit however he has been overseas doing medical seminars for several months. "How was tutoring with Sanada-san dear?" Yukiko asks and Ayame hits the ground with her cane. "He will make a good husband for you. He has a nice garden, and a big house. You will be richer than your father." Yukiko chuckles but doesn't stop her mother's rambling.

Seiichi smiles tightly and decides to go with his grandmother this time, he doesn't have the energy to get annoyed with her while keeping himself carefully perched on the dining room chair so as to shift the plug as little as possible inside him. "Tutoring went well, mother, thank you. I think I'm making good progress." He takes a small bite of his food while he tries to decide how to answer his grandmother this time. "He would make an admirable husband for someone, grandmother, though I'm not sure he's quite as rich as you imagine."

Mika comes running in from upstairs with her hair up in bunch of pony tails. "Oni-chan! Is there a werewolf on your tennis team? We learned about pack dynamics today in supernatural society class. And Usagi and Chie don't believe me that I've met a werewolf." She prattles as she takes her seat across from Yukimura.

Yukimura actually laughs softly at Mika's indignant face at her friends not believing her and immediately regrets it when he has to bite his lip to stifle a moan. "Mmm, yes, Toshi is a werewolf. And he says that he thinks of the whole team as a part of his pack, so you might even have seen some pack dynamics in action." He looks back down at his plate, taking another bite and letting Mika take over conversation at the table.

They all eat in between the random comments about work and school and Yukimura coming of age and needing to act more like a lady. It's peaceful for a moment and then the vibrations start. At first the plug just pulses once, a short burst of energy that vibrates against Yukimura's prostate. Then another happens, and another, until the plug is just buzzing tight inside the boy, vibration too low to be satisfying or heard by anyone else at the table but enough to drive Yukimura crazy.

Sanada is laying in bed, draped in a light yukata and holding on to the remote control of the plug.

Yukimura smiles and nods and tells his grandmother yet again that no, he will not be quitting tennis to take up a more ladylike hobby. He's in the middle of trying to reassure his mother that he'll have no trouble with the college entrance exams for RikkaiDai when his eyes widen and he snaps his mouth shut at the short burst of energy. He manages to ask Mika a question about her classes that will keep her talking for a while before the next vibration comes and he clenches his jaw to keep quiet. He can feel his cock starting to stir, and starts to try to come up with an excuse to leave the table. By the time the vibrations are constant, he's squirming a little in his seat, and his mother has to say his name three times before he responds.

"Seiichi are you feeling okay?" Yukiko asks and presses a hand to his forehead. "Your face is flushed and you seem distracted." The vibrations pick up a notch and it's rather insistent now. "You should probably go to bed early. Did you want me to wrap up your dinner for you?" 

Yukimura flushes and nods, "I- yes, I think I may be getting a fever. I'm so sorry." He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and ignores it as he stands carefully and makes his way to the stairs. He does manage to grab his bag, but knows he won't be doing any homework right away.

From Sanada: "Go to bed... don't take the plug out." Yukimura's eyes narrow at the text message, even as the bond mark on his chest hums pleasantly with Sanada's pleasure.

When he makes it upstairs, he replies: "Next time, I'm getting more info on what to expect before something truly embarrassing happens in front of my grandmother." He locks his door and strips before crawling cautiously into bed, laying on his side and trying to get his body to calm down a little.

"I like the way you look in black lace." Sanada says from where he's suddenly lounging on the bed next to Yukimura. He's human looking for the most part and his yukata is open at the chest, exposing his bare flesh and the shimmering white of the soul mark. "And you should learn to ask more questions." He says and lifts the remote control to flick it up another notch.

Yukimura jerks slightly as the vibration increases, squirming against the plug, though it makes little difference. "Christ, Sanada, are you trying to drive me insane?" He shifts forward, reaching out to try to pull the other man in for a kiss.

In a flash Sanada is on the other side of the room, leaning back in the window seat. "No touching tonight little lord. And you summoned a demon in a derelict church to heal yourself. I'm fairly certain you were a little insane to begin with. But for entertainment purposes I'm going to say yes." He replies with a smirk and makes the plug start pulsing frequently at the high level that it's at.

Yukimura would say something in response, but the shift in the pulsation of the plug makes him moan and he just rolls to his back, throwing his head back against the pillows and wrapping his hand around his throbbing cock. If Sanada doesn't want him, he can damn well take care of himself. None the less, his tone pleading a desperate as he strokes himself. "Fuuuck.... Sanada..."

Sanada laughs and picks up the black lace thing from where Yukimura tossed them and comes to sit down on the bed next to his writhing bride. "Well I can't have you ending the fun too soon can I?" He teases and carefully binds Yukimura's wrists to the head board slats with the thong. The stretchy material allowing Yukimura to roll around but not touch his cock.

Yukimura half-growls at him as Sanada takes his hands off his aching cock. He strains up to try to touch Sanada, but the other man is too fast and he settles back on the bed, dissatisfied and still squirming against the insistent vibrations of the plug. After a moment, he narrows his eyes at Sanada, and tries to turn his tone more pleading. "And what would you have me do, my prince? That is what you called yourself, wasn't it? A prince of hell?"

Sanada's eyes flash black and he runs a finger over the naked boy's hip. "I am a prince in hell..." He admits. "It is the privilege I was afforded when my wings turned black and I fell from grace." He says in a whisper. "I was an archangel when I belonged to the light. I kept my rank when we were sent to hell." The memories hurt in a way and he ramps up the power another level to watch the boy shake.

Yukimura trembles at even the slight touch from Sanada, arching fruitlessly against the demon's hand. He would feel sorry for Sanada because of the pained look on his face, but at the moment he is mostly frustrated and horny and can't quite muster the sympathy he should. Yukimura cries out as the power on the vibe amps up, and bites his lip hard enough to draw blood trying to keep quiet lest his meddling mother or grandmother appear to check on him.

Sanada leans in and pulls Yukimura's wounded lip from his teeth by running his thumb over the swollen flesh. He smiles and leans in, licking at the blood and it fucking burns like it did the first time at the church but it's so fucking good that he can't get enough. So he leans in further to kiss the boy, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and lapping at the crimson beads of liquid. "Would you like some relief little lord?" He asks in a dark whisper. "I will give it to you."

"If you ask for it nicely." He adds.

Just the touch of Sanada's hands and lips is enough to calm him a little, and there's still enough shame in that fact to make him flush. He takes a deep shaking breath, and then another, trying to get control back from the desperate pulsing need. He's still panting and his hips are moving in little jerking circles trying for friction he can't get in his position. "Please, Sanada, I... I understand this is punishment... but I don't know how to do better."

"Shhh shhh, this is not a punishment." Sanada replies and he intersperses it with little calming kisses. "This is a lesson, to motivate you. To give us both pleasure. To push your limits and make you stronger." He adds and slowly turns off the plug and pulls it out of Yukimura's body. His hole is red and puffy with being held open and Sanada moves Yukimura up onto his knees so he can watch as his own cum starts to slide out of the boy. "Such a good boy, holding my cum inside you like an omega in heat." He says with a smile and Yukimura's hole can't close all the way so it gapes open as he runs a finger over it and his slick. "Would you like a taste?" he asks.

Yukimura leans up into Sanada's kisses, sighing slightly with relief as the plug stills and lets him relax slightly. He flushes red as Sanada moves between his legs though, looking away. He gasps slightly as he feels Sanada's finger move inside him, teasing sensitized flesh and nerves. Yukimura licks his lips in response to Sanada's question, but stays silent, opening his eyes to look at the demon, but still not trusting his voice.

Sanada grins and dips a finger into the thick cum slowly dripping out of Yukimura and brings it up to his lips to feed to Yukimura, "Here little lord, taste us." he says an smears the cum on to Yukimura's lips. "You're so lovely with cum on you, and in you.. I'll have to cum on your face someday soon." He adds in a completely neutral tone. Sanada keeps his hand on Yukimura's cock slow and drawn out.

Yukimura squirms slightly, feeling dirty and not nearly as sexy as Sanada seems to think he is. He does lick hesitantly at Sanada's fingers, taking one into his mouth and circling his tongue around it before pulling back and swallowing, the flavor is not as bad as he'd expected, and it feels like his tattoo burns slightly as he swallows it, reminding him of their bond. He looks up as Sanada keeps talking, somewhat reassured by the demon's smooth, even voice. "I'm glad it makes you happy... it might take some getting used to for me." His eyes flutter closed for a moment and he groans lowly at the continued attention to his cock, still hard even with the stimulation of the plug removed.

Sanada pushes Yukimura onto his back, leaving his hands tied up above him and Sanada moves into the space between his thighs gaining a better grip on the boy's cock to stroke him with a little bit more fervor. "Don't hold yourself back little lord. You should embrace your desires not hide them. Tell me what you desire when I am not touching you and I will let you come." He hisses and leans in to kiss along his jaw.

For a moment, Yukimura just moans at the pressure and pure pleasure as Sanada strokes his cock, only slowly realizing that an answer was requested and tries to decide how to explain it. "I think..." He says with only a hint of hesitation, "I want to try to see how much I can take... I think about how full you can make me feel, and I... still want more." He looks up at Sanada, his pupils blown wide with lust and nearly on the edge of coming already.

"You want more?" Sanada asks and his lips turn up in a dirty smile. "I've had my fist in you, and my tongue.... What more do you want?" He asks even though he knows the answer, but he wants to hear the boy say it out loud and make the desire real, so all Yukimura can do is think about it. Sanada's hand speeds up his strokes and he adds slick to sooth the friction. "Tell me little lord."

Yukimura's hips are driving up into Sanada's stroking fist, but he tries to make himself focus. "I've thought about taking your fist again too, but... You've teased me that you can make yourself larger... I want to feel that." He bites his lip, flushing redder with embarrassment. This is never something he thought he wanted before he met Sanada.

Sanada takes a moment to consider these thoughts. "Do you want my cock to be bigger and spread you open in the most impossible of ways until your little fucked out hole can't close until I heal it or do you want me longer and slick so I can slide deeper into your tight body, touch you in places that things have never touch you, fill you up with so much cum if feels like you're pregnant?”

Yukimura's eyes widen impossibly, because of course Sanada can say aloud all the things that he can barely even articulate to himself. Just the description is enough to push him over the edge, his fingers gripping the headboard he's still bound to as his cock pulses hot cum into Sanada's hand, forgetting where they are entirely as he cries out. "Oh god, yes, Sanada!" He wants desperately to kiss the other man, but still can't sit up or reach out to him.

Yukimura doesn't get to fret long about going unkissed because Sanada is there; pressing in to kiss him deeply, swallowing Yukimura's moans and gasps like they're the oxygen he needs to breathe. Sanada rubs Yukimura's cum into the muscles of his abs and it smears, messy and hot, against his own. "I can do all those things." He whispers into Yukimura's mouth as he's licking inside, tasting the boy's tongue while his hand comes up to rip the panties and free Yukimura from bondage. "I'll fill you up until there's nothing else that will satisfy you."

Yukimura leans up into the kisses hungrily, and the instant his hands are free, they are all over Sanada, stroking his hair and shoulders. When they break for breath momentarily, he nips at the lobe of Sanada's ear, tracing the outside of it with his tongue. "I'm pretty sure I'm already ruined for anyone else. You're a hard man to compete with."

Sanada chuckles and laces their fingers together so he can kiss the knuckle of Yukimura's ring finger. "This is true but I could not be as great unless I had you to inspire me little lord. A demon is nothing without purpose and a beautiful kinky bride is the most attractive of purposes." He replies with a chuckle as he dusts tiny kisses over Yukimura's palm and wrist.

Yukimura's heart aches a little, still unused to the incredible tenderness Sanada can exhibit when he feels like it. He smiles and leans back in to kiss the older man. It's only slowly that he realizes he can still feel Sanada's firm cock pressed between them somewhere near his hip. He runs his hands over the soft cotton of Sanada's robe, and down to rest at his hip. "You've been very controlled so far tonight, what would you like me to do for you?" He knows he tends to be selfish at the best of times, and is trying to balance the tables.

Sanada smirks at Yukimura's insinuating touches and licks his lips. "I suppose you could probably use that brain of yours to think up something but if I have fucked your brains out it will not be the first time I have gone home hard." he replies and he softly moves a stray strand of hair back behind Yukimura's ear so he can see his face better.

Yukimura purses his lips briefly at that, because if Sanada wants _him_ to take the lead, then that is certainly something he can do. He shifts his legs until he can get enough leverage to roll the demon over onto his back and slides up beside him, one hand sliding smoothly between the layers of Sanada's yukata to find the warm hardness of his cock and stroke it slowly. "Well, I can think of one thing I haven't done for you yet." He gives Sanada one more deep, dirty kiss before he shifts down the bed between his lovers legs and gives the length of his cock a slow teasing lick.

Sanada goes where's he's pushed and he's certainly not going to stop Yukimura from following his plotted course so he lays back and prepares to enjoy the view. The first lick sends of volt of pleasure up his spine and he rolls his hips and bites back a moan. He's been hard since he watched Yukimura put the thong on and it's fucking brilliant how good it feels. He's shocked they haven't done this yet but there's no time like the present right?

Yukimura is pleased that Sanada seems to respond well. He takes the head of Sanada's cock into his mouth, circling it with his tongue and keeping the base wrapped in his hand, stroking as he sucks lightly. It only takes him a moment to remember the trick Sanada just used on him and he takes a moment to imagine warm slick lube between his fingers and Sanada's flesh. This time he gets it to work, and the slow slide of his hand and mouth are warmer and slicker than the moment before.

Sanada smiles with pride at his bride's use of his powers but it's not there for long because the feeling is amazing and he let's his head fall back and his eyes shut; enjoying how fucking good it feels.

Humming with pleasure at Sanada's obvious enjoyment, Yukimura pulls back for a moment to give Sanada's cock long smooth strokes with his hand as he repositions himself for a better angle, so he can take more of Sanada into his mouth, his tongue tracing the ridges and slit of the head on every up stroke and cradling the underside with the flat of his tongue each time he slides lower.

Sanada could draw this out. He has the power to cum at will and he could prevent himself from cumming at all. But Yukimura's wide are wide and lust blown in that wrecked sort of way that makes Sanada forget how to breathe. "Fuck..." He grunts and his hips give a little involuntary shudder as Yukimura's tongue flicks into the dip at the head. Someday, he's going to have the boy suck his cock while he's in demon form, so he can watch the boy's lips stretch out wider on the girth.

Sanada's little jerky movements encourage him and he redoubles his efforts, speeding up his strokes and adding a little more suction as he raises his eyes to watch Sanada's face while he works. His free hand slides under Sanada's yukata, fingers teasing along the line of his hip and thigh, and then lower to stroke his balls.

Sanada's hips roll up into the wet tight heat of Yukimura's mouth in a slow blissful wave. He wants to cum and he's been hard for hours now so he thinks he deserves it. Yukimura's eyes catch his and he's gone; shuttering to orgasm like a freight train trying to stop as it heads towards a bridge that's been blown up. He's falling into the noiseless abyss before he knows what's happening and pumping his seed into Yukimura's mouth.

Yukimura catches the signs in Sanada's expression and pulls back enough to catch Sanada's release in his mouth, swallowing the first pulse of sperm before he remembers something else Sanada said he wanted. He pulls back even more, as his hand keeps stroking to let Sanada's cum splatter on his cheeks and down his chest. He settles back to looks up at Sanada and licks his lips slowly, hiding a little satisfied smile and waiting to see how his lover will react.

Sanada is rarely surprised but he can honestly say he has no idea what to do with the perfect angelic boy nestled between his thighs and the image of him with Sanada's cum on his flushed face is downright sinful. "Gods, you look wrecked..." He groans and he says it like he is in awe of how beautiful the young man is. Before he knows it he's grabbing the back of Yukimura's head and dragging him up his body to bring them face to face. Sanada leans in and licks a long wet strip up the boy's cheek, licking up a puddle of his own cum and then feeding it to him in a deep, hungry, tongue fuck of a kiss.

Yukimura smiles slightly as it's obvious that his little show had the desired effect on Sanada. He goes gladly as he's pulled in and moans into the kiss as Sanada seems intent on trying to consume him entirely through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Triggery Warnings: Semi-Torture, Over-Stimulation, Size Kink, Discussion of Kinks, Questionable Consent, Dirty Talk, Use of Sex Toys, Magical Lube, Surprisingly Non-Magical Sex Toys, Sexual Thoughts/Behaviors in a Family Context, Inappropriate Behavior, Gender Stereotyping (Yukimura's grandmother is insane, ok?), Gaping, Cum Eating/Feeding (we can't find the words for some of the kinks Sanada has, it's an actual problem), Entirely Vanilla Oral Sex.
> 
> The end of this one is pretty sudden, and the next chapter starts up about a week or so later. Yukimura is really growing into himself though. Or into his uke-self at least.
> 
> Upcoming: Chapter 7 - Unexpected Guests. More Kite, More Niou, and the inception for both our Spin-Offs "Between a Rock and a Hard Place" and "What We Are". The second is over 15k already, and the first is much shorter but needs more explanation and development and a spin-off or two of it's own.


	7. Unannounced Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada and Yukimura's 'honeymoon' weekend is interrupted twice; once by a friend and once by a visitor who gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is half Gen and half very very filthy. Please read the end notes for specific warnings if you may have specific triggers. This has some of the most dubious consent that we've written, fair warning.
> 
> Happy Birthday Yukimura~! (I'm not technically late in my Time Zone. XD)

Kite straightens his glasses as he walks up to the huge traditional house at the address his tracker contact had provided for Sanada's whereabouts. The gate isn't locked, so he saunters in, feeling the buzz of a warding spell and knowing that Sanada will know he's here now. He heads toward the front door, knocking softly on the frame like a normal person.

Sanada had been lounging in bed with Yukimura, both wrapped around each other in post coital bliss when he feels the warding spell trigger and he’s quick to get up, throw on his yukata, and head for the door. If it had been a threat the garden would have come alive and protected the house but Sanada knows who's rapping on his door. "Kite! You came to visit. Come in." He says greeting his friend after opening the door. "Did you bring me any booze? I want to get my bride drunk and regular stuff won't do."

Kite laughs and offers two bottles, wrapped together in a cloth for easier carrying. He looks Sanada over as he's ushered inside. "I never pictured you settling down, but this house suits you. Sorry to arrive unannounced."

"As the closest thing to a friend I have you are always welcome in my house." Sanada replies and leads the man towards the main living room. It's open and the two story windows let in a lot of light as well as a great view of the garden. "Please sit. How did you find me this time? Was it that blonde guy who smells like sea water? I thought I saw him the other day at the store. He looked shifty."

Kite whistles as he takes in the large living space and settles himself on the couch. "You're definitely not slumming it for your little mortal, are you? He rolls his eyes, "Hirakoba Rin is not 'shifty' and no, this time it was Chinen digging out your new employment records. He fleshed them out a little while he was there, I hope you don't mind."

Sanada shakes his head and gives a small smile, "Not at all. I pay you to cover my tracks and my bride is well worth the money. I can actually say that I am enjoying married life very much." He replies and goes about pouring two glasses from the bar in corner for them of the surprisingly bright red and bubbly liquid that comes from one of the bottles.

Kite grins and accepts the glass, tipping it toward Sanada. "Shall we toast to your young 'bride' then?" He sips at the drink before setting the glass down and pulling his briefcase out to shuffle through some papers, he did come here for business.

Sanada raises his own glasses, "To my happy bride I hope. I need to set up a college fund for him by the way. Just enough so he can go anywhere he wants and we can live in comfort. We could tap into the crusade account I think."

Kite nods and makes a few notes in a book, and flips through a few pages thoughtfully, keeping out only the sheaf of papers he needs and setting the leather case back on the floor. "Mmm, I have a few options that will work for rotating that money over to other accounts. I also wanted to let you know about some other changes I'm making to a few of the other accounts. Is this land already paid for, or should I be moving some funds around for that?"

Sanada takes a sip of his drink before answering, "I bought it. Took a week for the papers to look real but the neighborhood and the proper city officials all think I've lived here for almost a decade." Sanada looks around the room and it makes him smile. "Did that export business finally cave or are we going to have to put more pressure on them to buy them out?"

Sanada's quick departure wasn't enough to stir Yukimura completely awake, but the friendly voices let him know that his lover is not coming back to bed, so he drags himself up and dresses as properly as he can in a thin yukata - Sanada seems to appreciate traditional aesthetics - and wanders out toward the living room.

Kite nods approvingly and then grins, "Oh, you know me. We reached an amicable agreement last week. That's one of the contracts I brought for you to look over...." He trails off as a stunningly lovely young man enters the room moving like liquid sex. He finds himself suddenly gaining a little more understanding of Sanada's apparent devotion.

Sanada looks up at Yukimura and as soon as he's in arm's length he reaches up and pulls the boy into his lap to nuzzle at his throat. "Hello there little lord. Did we wake you?" He asks softly and smiles at Kite as if to say 'look at this beautiful perfect thing that I have! I love it so much!' Yukimura's neck is sleep warm and his body is pliant against his. Sanada could really get use to this. "Yukimura this is my lawyer and long time friend, Kite Eishirou. Kite, this is my bride Yukimura Seiichi."

Yukimura smiles and leans into Sanada as he's pulled off his feet. He offers a hand to Kite, slightly formal despite the entirely informal situation. "It's good to meet you Kite-san." He leans into Sanada's neck and whispers, "Do we get to play with your friends like we do with mine?"

Kite shakes the boy's hand firmly and nods, "The pleasure is all mine, Yukimura-kun." He holds the contact for a moment longer than he needs to, unable to hide his curiosity about the boy's power and their bond. He actually chokes slightly at Yukimura's entirely-audible inquiry and adjusts his glasses, clearing his throat. "Almost certainly not, young man. Sanada and I choose to stay out of one-another's... personal business."

Sanada laughs at Kite's reply and gives the boy a quick peck on the lips. "I will have to agree little lord. Kite is terrifying and I'm pretty sure his body is covered in needles. And besides, he's in love with his ex boyfriend still and can't be bothered to move on. You should get a new puppy." Sanada teases in good fun. The jibe may hit a little close to home but the only way Kite will do anything about his puppy problem is if someone pushes him to make a move.

Kite resists the urge to roll his eyes. "I am in love with no one and have no need for a 'puppy' of any kind to complete my life, thank you for your concern." He sets down his paperwork neatly and picks up his drink, settling back into the couch to study the couple.

Seeing Kite take a drink inspires Sanada to pick up his glass and hold it up to Yukimura's lips. "Here you should try some of this. I know we tried the regular stuff last night and it didn't affect you, but this stuff should." He tells Yukimura as he holds him tight against him. "It tastes a bit like fermented raspberries. And you should totally take my advise about the mating run Kite." He adds to his friend.

Yukimura pouts slightly, just for the sake of teasing Sanada. "Ah well." He smiles brightly and takes the glass, drinking deeply and licking his lip thoughtfully as he hands it back to Sanada. He tilts his head to look Kite over again, "Mating run? If it's the local one you're looking at, I can probably get you an interview with the Alpha. Her son is on my team, so I'm honorary pack."

Kite's eyes widen as Yukimura takes an interest in the conversation, he'd been mostly assuming the boy was pretty but dumb and this seems to contradict that. He sighs, and decides to lay it out, maybe this boy can talk Sanada out of his bizarrely antiquated 'love will conquer all' mindset. "My former partner is a werewolf and will be running for the second time this year. I doubt that any amount of backroom dealing would get the Alpha to approve me to run, because in addition to my target being an alpha, I would be pursuing a man. As we could never bear children, our bond would be of no value to the pack."

'He likes you. He doesn't like anyone.' Sanada whispers into Yukimura's mind. "Tezuka was a dick. Probably still is a dick. I'm pretty sure they will be happy to see him not procreate." Sanada growls, because he thought Tezuka and Kite worked well together but he's angry at the guy for messing his best friend up this bad. "And you never know until you try."

Yukimura glows a little at the praise and projects back 'That's because I'm charming.' Yukimura then nods at Sanada's words. "You might be surprised. The local pack is fairly progressive, and stranger things have happened. There was an alpha last year who defended an omega from three separate challengers and then _walked away_ without claiming him. Toshi said it was a family thing, but she's still been invited to run again."

Kite listens to them, and sighs. Does he really want to do this? It's not as if he has nothing to offer as a mate, just possibly nothing that Tezuka wants from him anymore. "I will take that under advisement. As I've told Sanada before, the situation is a good deal more complicated than I'd like it to be."

"You could always try summoning him using an archaic ritual and unknowingly trap him into marriage." Sanada suggests before leaning in to place a few kisses up Yukimura's throat; on top of the love bites he's left there over the past few days. 

Yukimura grins at Sanda’s suggestion, “That would be traditional at this point, I suppose.” He steals Sanada’s glass and drains it, then tilts his head to expose more of his neck for his lover’s attention, giving Kite a look that’s probably more flirty than it should be.

Kite chokes slightly at the and drains his own glass, “Traditional? Well, if you stumble across any spells for summoning otherwise ordinary alpha werewolves, I’ll consider it.” He sets his glass down and refocuses on the paperwork, very pointedly ignoring the looks Yukimura is giving him.

Sanada can see the flush of the drink on Yukimura’s cheeks and nudges him, “Why not go pour us some from the other bottle?” He turns to smile at Kite, “Your Inui does want feedback of both these drinks, doesn’t he?” 

"Only because you ask nicely." Yukimura presses a soft kiss to Sanada's lips before he stands languidly and collects their glasses, moving over to the bar and pouring a vivid green liquid into both glasses. After a moment, he pours a third for himself, though with less in it. He neatly balances the glasses as he returns to the couch, this time perching on the arm of the couch beside Sanada.

Kite adjusts his glasses and smiles slightly, "Inui finds feedback most useful when it's based on someone of a high power level who is consistently in control of their power." He shrugs and lets Yukimura take his glass when the boy rises. "I think this is one of his better offerings so far."

Sanada gives Yukimura a look when he doesn't slide back into his lap but doesn't press him. Instead he lays on a hand on Yukimura's thigh and keeps it there while he wraps up business. "Well, leave any contracts you need me to sign here and I'll have them on your desk tomorrow. I hate to be rude and you're welcome to stay but I think I may need to get myself and my bride naked soon."

Kite smiles at the two of them, and then glances down at his fresh drink. "Of course, I apologize for barging in on your weekend. I'll try not to overstay my welcome." He takes a long drink and then sets the glass down to start marking papers, arranging them neatly and indicating where Sanada's signature is needed, and which identities each account is listed with.

Yukimura smiles at the hand on his thigh and knocks back the partial glass he poured himself before shifting down into Sanada's lap, feeling pleasantly fuzzy in a way regular alcohol has never really managed. "He leans into Sanada and buries his face against the demon's neck and nibbling down the side of it.”

Sanada is pleased as a peach when his bride slides into his lap. "You never apologize Kite, don't start now on account of the angel in the room." Sanada says to him over the boy's shoulder before throwing back his own drink and it reminds him of absinth. Sanada laces his fingers with Yukimura's and he kisses the ring again, because he can. "And I'm serious about the mating run. A little fresh air will be good for you."

Kite rolls his eyes. "I'm serious about considering it." He glances over at Sanada and smiles despite himself, "You two go, I can put up a sound shield if I need to, and this will take me a few more minutes." He shoos them away, trying to be more annoyed than amused. Yukimura just looks up at Sanada questioningly, he's all for returning to their weekend plans, but doesn't want to push it.

Sanada shrugs and puts his arms around Yukimura so he can pick him up and carry him after he stands up. "I will take your permission to fuck my husband as unneeded but greatly appreciated." He replies to Kite and starts off towards the stairs with Yukimura in tow.

Kite waves one hand at them without looking up, using the same gesture to silence his immediate area and continues arranging paperwork, spreading it out on the coffee table until he has all the stacks organized and he can start reducing them to a single neat pile. He's nearly done and filing some notes back in his briefcase when there is a knock at the door and he goes to answer it rather that let some stranger stand outside Sanada’s house indefinitely.

Niou looks up as the door slides open, he's wearing skin-tight jeans and some artfully layered shirts that accent his toned muscles rather than hiding them. His eyes widen as he takes in the new and incredibly hot man in front of him. "Um, hi... are you Sanada-sensei's husband?" Because he would totally hit /all/ of that. Yeah.

Kite frowns and then winces as he gets the boy's entirely filthy mental projection before he blocks it. He studies the boy momentarily and nearly groans at the absurdly lazy nature of his avatar contract with... Inari? Well, that explains it. Kite shakes himself out of his reverie. "First, no, Sanada-san and his husband are occupied. Second, you _will_ get yourself into trouble projecting like that at strangers if you're not careful. Third...." He trails off and just sighs. "Third, this is none of my business and I'm leaving." He shoulders his bag, drops the silencing spell, calls "Sanada, you have more company." and walks straight out of the house without looking back. Whatever that idiot boy is about to have happen to him, he's probably earned it.

Niou just stares at the older man, rolling his eyes at the unnecessary caution. “Only the kind of trouble I want to get into.” He smirks. His projections are awesome and he's good with them. He just stands in the entryway as the man leaves with a briefcase, wondering who Sanada's husband _is_ if someone that hot is just some kind of PA or something. "Sensei?" He calls into the house, hearing murmuring from another room and moving slowly in that direction.

Sanada's head snaps up the moment he hears Niou's voice in the entryway of his house. "Mother Fucker." He groans and pulls away from trying to bury his tongue just that extra couple inches deeper in Yukimura's ass. "I hate your friends..." He moans despairingly. "Niou's downstairs. I'll be back after I get him situated.”

By the time Niou has wandered into the living room Sanada is standing on the halfway landing of the stairs looking at him. "Niou-kun. I don't recall inviting you to my house this weekend." He says with a black face as he slowly makes his way down the stairs, looking every bit like the predator he is as he stalks his prey. "Did you need something?"

Niou looks up at the demanding voice, eyes wide as Sanada looks genuinely pissed off. "I came to drop off some information from the school?" His easy lie sounds much more flimsy than it did on the phone convincing Yukimura's mother to give him an address for 'Sanada-san'. "And I... wanted to know if you needed help with anything else..." He does his best to project a nice sexy little vision at the teacher, Yagyuu has assured him that it works and he's been practicing.

Sanada blinks his eyes at the image of Niou sitting prettily on his desk at school, naked except for his tie. "Niou-kun, you should stop with the projections." He explains as he comes up to Niou and looks down at him. "They are theatrical and over the top. If someone actually believed they were their own rather than your filthy thoughts, they are indulging you." he grabs Niou's arm and holds him in place since he looks like he might bolt. "And you don't need them for me to fuck you. You were just not patient enough to wait a few more days. Now you will be punished for your childishness. Remove your clothes and go stand in the center of the room please." He commands and leaves the boy to return to his bride's side.

Niou's eyes widen, as far as anyone at school knew, Sanada-sensei was completely baseline human. He should not have been able to do that. He's also strong apparently. Very very strong. His eyes widen hopefully at the mention of fucking though, so maybe today isn't lost. He decides that punishment can be fun sometimes, and has entirely forgotten that the man at the door said that Sanada's husband was here as well.

Yukimura is sitting on the bed, Yukata tugged roughly back into place by the time Sanada comes back. He stands to move toward his lover, reaching out for him as he gets closer. "I'm so sorry, did you get rid of him?"

Sanada shakes his head and takes the boy's hands in his own. "He's down stairs getting naked. I think he believes I plan on fucking him today. However..." he pauses and pushes a strand of hair back behind Yukimura's ear. "I was hoping you could help me in enforcing his punishment for showing up here without being invited." He admits and leans in to press his forehead to Yukimura's. "He's positively one of the filthiest creatures I have ever met and I am a succubus."

Yukimura laughs a little darkly, "You're not the first person to say so, though you are the best qualified." He meets Sanada's eyes, "Of course I can help, just tell me how. He needs to learn to be more careful."

Niou strips off his clothes quickly and then tries to decide what to do. He tries kneeling, then standing, the decides fuck it and puts his shirt down on the couch before sitting there. He keeps looking around the room, amazed at how huge the place is.

Sanada leans in and kisses his bride slow and deep. "I'll prepare him for you. Get ready, relax, think about using your powers and get them warmed up.... perhaps you could...." Sanada gives Yukimura a once over, "... prepare yourself a little, just a little so I can slide right in? I'll let you know when we are ready." He suggests before kissing him one more time and then heading back down stairs.

Yukimura leans up into the kiss, but doesn't cling when Sanada pulls away. He nods, shivering a little in anticipation, but taking several deep breaths to calm himself and relax. He's had close to two weeks to practice with his powers now and they answer him easily. He uses them first to remove his own clothes and then starts the preparation proper, making sure he has a plug laid out, not the damn vibrating one, and then going to work silently while he listens carefully for any sign from Sanada.

Before Sanada reaches the top of the stairs, he’s changed his clothing into his leather pants and a pair of tight, soft, leather gloves. "I did not instruct you to sit down and relax Niou-kun." There's a riding crop in his heads and he flexes the stiffness of it.

Niou looks up and then stands up, giving Sanada a long lingering look in his new clothes. "Damn, sensei." He stands dumbly in the middle of the room, his eyes flicking between the older man's face and the riding crop, not sure whether to be worried or excited.

"Niou-kun you have come here without an invitation. You have also made a near fool of yourself in your attempts to seduce me, a teacher and someone much more powerful than yourself." Sanada says as he comes up to the boy and runs the flap of riding crop across his bare chest and then down the snowy white happy trail to have it settle on the dip above Niou's half hard cock. "You are truly shameless."

Niou half-grins at that and shrugs, fighting back the fear. "What can I say? I'm very drawn to authority figures?" He looks over at the crumpled papers he left on the bar, "I did actually bring you some papers from the school." They may be papers that he stole from Sanada's desk first thing in the morning so that he could 'deliver' them later, but that's just semantics.

"I was looking for those." He replies and then there's a crack and Sanada smacks the sensitive flesh right above Niou's cock with the riding crop. It's not a hard hide, but he makes the edge of it sting to prove a point. "Your punishment has been heightened due to stealing. Are you sure you want this Niou-kun?:

Niou gasps at the stinging hit, "Shit! I-" Niou does actually hesitate at the pure ice in Sanada's gaze, "Yeah, sensei, I really do."

As he speaks, he adjusts his posture and voice subtly, shifting effortlessly into an illusion. When he meets Sanada's eyes again, Sanada would swear that he was looking at Yukimura. Niou's hair color and eye color have even shifted and there is just the right combination of defiance and fear in his eyes as he says, "But I think I have something you want too."

Sanada arches an eyebrow at him and circles the mimic. "Impressive, had I never once touched Yukimura I would almost believe you were him. As is it, your illusion is flawed from his current state and thus sickens me. " The snap of the back hand is like a thunderclap in the quiet peace of the living room. "If you insist on this charade you should at least do your research as to not defame the original."

Niou doesn't even realize what hit him until he's looking up from the floor and his cheek and jaw start to ache. He looks up at Sanada with wide eyes, trying to hold the illusion, but letting it fade after a moment. He swallows hard and tastes blood. "So you have touched him. Damn, that was my trump card." Still, good info to have for the future.

'If you had any smarts in your head, you'd realize Yukimura is much more than he appears to be and so am I.' he hisses in the boy's head before his eyes go black and Sanada lets his yukata fall to expose his wings as well as his naked body. "I would tell you to run but I like you on your knees. Sanada reaches out and grabs the back of the boy's head to press his hardening cock along against Niou's lips and bruised cheek.

It takes Niou a second to process that, yeah, that voice was not out loud. He looks up in shock just in time to get some more extremely dramatic evidence that Sanada is not the boring history teacher Niou had pegged him for. His eyes widen as Sanada's cock presses against his lips and. yeah, ok... he can do this. He licks his lips and shifts his jaw awkwardly before leaning in to take Sanada's cock into his mouth, going as deep as he can immediately and giving him light suction.

Sanada growls and presses his cock deeper down the boy's throat. "If you're not going to make it better I may as well just use this hole the way I want." He says with a threat heavy in his voice before grabbing the sides of Niou's head and thrusting his hips in and out at as brutal pace. Spit dribbling down Niou's chin as Sanada brutally throat fucks him.

Niou rolls his eyes. planning to pull off and snipe at Sanada, until the grip on his hair puts a stop to that. He chokes as Sanada thrusts in, and then just has to focus on breathing and not biting the bastard as apparently no technique is required of him.

Sanada shoves his cock deep enough down Niou's throat to make him choke before he pulls out and let's Niou gasp for air. He only lets Niou take one breath though before he's plunging back in and doing it all again. Over and over Sanada cuts off the boy's air until Niou actually collapses onto the carpet shaking with oxygen deprivation. "Ready for more Niou-kun?"

Niou does his best to stay in control, but by the time Sanada pushes him away he's coughing and gasping for breath. "Fuck you," is all he manages to say before he starts coughing again, staying collapsed on the floor for the moment.

"That's what you came here for wasn't it?" Sanada teases as he creates the crimson silk robes he needs. He opens up his power centers and the robes come to life and begin to wrap themselves around the naked teenage boy in decorative knots and straps that snake around him beautifully. His arms are pulled back behind his back and his legs are spread as he's suspended from the rafters. 

Niou is just catching his breath as the first rope slides around him. It doesn't surprise him particularly, and he focuses on getting control of himself back. He squirms a little as more and more complex knots and ropes are added, but there's no getting out now and he knows it. "Who the hell _are_ you, anyway?" He manages to spit out at Sanada.

Sanada laughs and he leans down to take Niou's face in his hand. "I am your teacher Sanada." He gives Niou a teasing kiss with a little teeth and a flick of his forked tongue. 'Yukimura we are ready for you, my little lord.' He sends towards his bride and casually takes a seat on the couch in front of Niou. "I also happen to be a prince of hell."

Yukimura smiles and checks himself over in the mirror as he hears Sanada's call. Once he was prepared, he decided to change, and is dressed in a white women's kimono that he found in Sanada's closet. He bites his lip as he turns from the mirror and heads out toward the living room, more used to the feel of the plug now, and more comfortable since he can use his powers to keep it still if he needs it to. He studies Niou and Sanada on his way down the stairs, smiling wickedly. "Oh my, Niou... you seem to have gotten in a bit over your head this time."

Niou looks up at the sound of Yukimura's voice, but for a moment, all he can think is 'holy shit'. When he does get his voice sorted out, all he can think to say is, "Buchou, I thought you were opposed to sleeping with teachers."

Sanada has to take a breath when he sees his bride come down the stairs. "Like an angel from heaven." Sanada stands up and reaches out for Yukimura's hand. He kisses the ring and pulls his bride in to kiss him deeply. "Niou-kun I'd like to introduce you to my husband. Yukimura Seiichi."

Yukimura smiles up at Sanada, "I thought you'd like this robe." He turns his head to look over at Niou, "And no, what I said was that he was out of your league. Which you've now seen to be true." He glances at Sanada for permission before he reaches out to trail a hand down Niou's chest along one of the ropes. "I don't want to hurt you, Niou.... but I think you need to learn there are consequences to your behavior." He steps back to stand by Sanada, projecting carefully, 'It looks like you hit him, what did he do?'

Niou's eyes narrow at Yukimura, "You could have _said_ something, and I might not have come over here like this." He licks his lips, finding himself more distracted by how pretty Yukimura is, if the team had ever seen him like this, they’d have gotten him to let them experiment a little more.

Sanada keeps a hand on the small of Yukimura's back as he walks around the boy. "He insulted your beauty. I slapped him because he thought he was being clever by mimicking you." Sanada leans in and kisses Yukimura's throat. "You are far too perfect to be duplicated little lord." Sanada who had been looking at Yukimura with kind soft eyes suddenly turns cold as he looks at Niou. "You would have come over regardless of it being rude or not. You were looking for trouble."

Yukimura chuckles coldly, "Oh, Niou... with all the risks, you still tried to imitate /me/?" He can only imagine how Sanada must have reacted. "You know, Niou, I think Sanada is right. Everyone warned you... and you're still here."

Now Niou is just pissed. "I'm not an idiot, I could see how you two were looking at eachother. I just didn't know you were already fucking and thought /sensei/ might want something from me instead..." He twists his head around to look at the two of them. "I guess he gets enough of your ass to keep him satisfied, huh?"

Sanada back hands him again. "For your information I would have bent you over my desk had you been patient enough to wait until our honeymoon was over. But as it stands you will have to be taught a lesson about control Niou-kun." Sanada leads Yukimura over to the couch and pulls Yukimura down into his lap.

Yukimura smiles again and settles into Sanada's lap, in full sight of Niou, and smiles thoughtfully at his team-mate. "You're lovely like this, Niou. I almost want to call Yagyuu over just to see you."

Niou stares hard as they settle onto the couch, "So, what, I'm just an art piece now? Buchou, you are seriously fucked in the head."

"We could take a picture and put it up in the tennis club house." Sanada teases and kisses him on the cheek. "Little lord, why don't you show Niou the lessons I have been teaching you on how to relax the body. Make him nice and wet for the vibrator you hate so much."

Yukimura laughs, "Mmm, if only." He extends his power carefully, trailing invisible fingers down Niou's body, tracing the ropes and flicking his nipples. "See, Niou, we were taking time... to help me learn to control /my/ powers." His eyes flash pure pearly white for a moment as the invisible fingers converge on to Niou's ass, spreading the cheeks apart and circling his entrance.

Niou opens his mouth to ask why Yukimura is doing this if it's just to put on a show for Sanada, but the look in his buchou's eyes shuts him up. And then he's being touched... all... over. "Hahn.... jesus, buchou..." He tenses as his ass becomes the focus, but no amount of shifting away can stop the touch of those fingers.

Sanada's lips twist up into a smirk as he watches his bride preps the boy. Meanwhile he slowly begins to tug open the obi of Yukimura's kimono and slides his hand inside to stroke his hand over Yukimura's hard cock. "My my little lord, does the image of Niou-kun tied up make you hard?"

Yukimura murmurs approvingly, "Mmm, he does make a rather beautiful image, but your power over him makes it even better." He slides one mental 'finger' into Niou's entrance, and starts to press the forces outward, stretching him wider, and slowly adding a little magic lubricant to start getting Niou ready for the next part of Sanada's plan.

Niou gasps as he feels an intrusion in his ass, small at first, but stretching him open more smoothly and quickly than fingers could. He tries to will his body to relax around it, knowing that at least it's Yukimura who's doing this to him. He gasps softly as he feels slick dampness coat the insides of his ass, it's vaguely uncomfortable and his muscles try to contract reflexively.

Sanada's wandering hands move under the kimono and Sanada rearranges Yukimura so his legs are spread and straddling his legs and when Sanada pulls open the kimono Yukimura is exposed to Niou as his strokes and teases over the boy's sensitive flesh. "Spread him open wider, little lord. I want to see him gaping."

Yukimura goes easily with the movement, enjoying showing off for Niou, a little more than he should probably. "I will... it's a bit of a challenge to keep focused at the moment." He increases the pressure to stretch Niou open, giving Niou the sensation of stroking fingers rather than just the pressure in order to help him relax.

Niou actively moans as the sensations inside him change, if this were ordinary preparation, he'd guess there were three fingers in him, maybe even four, but the sensation is entirely different and he can feel his cock start to harden as the memory of Sanada's violence is overwritten with the promise of pleasure.

Sanada chuckles and reaches down to circle his finger around the base of the plug. He presses on it slightly, pushing it deeper into his mate to watch him shiver. "Am I distracting you little lord?" He pauses and locks eyes with Niou, "Are you enjoying the show Niou-kun?"

Yukimura's focus wavers at the added pressure on the plug, and just for the show of it he lets out a filthy moan. As he refocuses on Niou, he watches the other boy's reactions carefully as he stretches him wider and encourages hot lube to slick him up, nearly to dripping. He flicks his gaze up back to Sanada and then twists around to give him a kiss. "I think he's ready for you."

Niou licks his lips hungrily, and gives Sanada a filthy grin, despite being tied up, he is enjoying the show, surprisingly, and he's going to have to talk to quite a few people about whether Yukimura has always had this side to him or is being mind-controlled in some way. The momentary relaxing of the fullness in his ass makes him hiss in pain as it returns, and he feels fuller than he ever has, even with the largest dildo or plug he's ever played with making him try to shift uncomfortably. "Jesus, buchou, that’s fucking _big_... what the hell do you think he's going to fuck me with?"

Sanada chuckles, "I should warn you to be prepared but really want to see the color drain from that smug little face of yours." Sanada's hands are moving across Yukimura's pale skin with a skillfulness that his ages of practice allow. "Do you want my cock little lord?" Sanada whispers in his bride's ear before nibbling his ear. Meanwhile his powers are surfacing and forming into a swarming mass of pitch black tentacles behind Niou.

Yukimura shivers under Sanada's hands and nods slowly. His eyes widen as the tentacles spring into being. He leans back to press kisses to Sanada's neck and murmur in his ear, "Yes, please, but I want to watch this too... you won't have problems doing both at once?" His tongue flicks out to moisten his lips as he looks back at Niou, still held open and slick with no idea what's about to happen to him. "You understand this is partially punishment, don't you Masaharu? You're still sure you want whatever we give you?" His mental fingers caress Niou's prostate, reminding his friend there will be some pleasure as well.

Niou looks at them with a vaguely jealous unease, "Are you really giving me a choice?" He jerks in his bonds, and bites his lip to keep from moaning as one of them gives him some actual pressure on his prostate, but it's gone just as quickly. "You should know that I can take whatever you can dish out, _buchou_."

"Of course my lord." Sanada replies and he carefully pulls the plug out of Yukimura. His fingers play over the sensitive skin of Yukimura's open pucker. The tentacles grow slick and the first one begins to press at Niou's openness, mimicking Sanada's fingers as the slowly press into Yukimura.

Yukimura shifts up, his eyes fluttering closed as Sanada removes the plug, leaving him open and ready. He watches eagerly as the first tentacle of Sanada's power slides inside Niou and lets his own powers release so Niou can feel the full effect as the slick black appendages press into him and slide against his skin.

Niou is still watching Yukimura, and he's never seen him so docile. He's tense, but not nearly prepared as _something_ presses into him, hot and slick and not entirely unpleasant but very very strange. It's only once it's sliding into him deeper than any cock or toy ever could and he can look down his body to see another twinning along the rope around his ankle that he realizes what's happening and his face does pale a little. "What- ah!" He cries out as the first... tentacle... thing seems to pulse inside of him, growing thicker. "What the _fuck_?"

"I've heard enough of this noise." Sanada growls and with a flick of his hand the tentacles are sliding their way up and around Niou's body so two of them can press between his lips, effectively gagging him as they pulse and thrust into his throat. A second sinuous appendage snakes into Niou's ass as well and as the first one pulls out this one pushes in; their thrusts and pulses opposite of each other. Meanwhile Sanada slides Yukimura's kimono up so he can pull the boy up and then with some arranging sheath his cock with his bride's body until he's fully buried deep inside the hot wet tightness.

Yukimura watches eagerly as Niou's eyes widen and the slick black tentacles wind around his pale neck and fill his mouth. His eyes fall closed as Sanada pressed into him though, long and thick and enough bigger than the plug to still stretch him more as he slides home. "Oh, god...." He opens his eyes to meet Niou's, and rocks his hips sinuously against Sanada at the same time that the second tentacle slides in, making Niou's body shake though he can't cry out. He does it once more, wanting to show off what he has as much as he wants to watch Niou take everything Sanada can dish out. He leans back against Sanada, turning his head for a kiss. "He's so beautiful like this... You're so good to me, Sanada."

Sanada smiles, twisted and with teeth a little too sharp as he's still in demon form. "Your happiness gives me bliss little lord." He groans and rolls his hips as he beings to nip at Yukimura's neck, testing his reactions to the fangs pressing against his throat. The two tentacles inside Niou press in together and slowly begin to expand, stretching his hole and his insides so that when another rush of magical slickness gushes inside him a third tentacle can join them and being it's alternating thrusts. All three seeking out Niou's prostate as they thrust in and out of him brutally and the tentacles in his throat give off a pulse of aphrodisiacal slick into his stomach. "He is rather beautiful while he's pliant. However his beauty is nothing compared to your rare light." Sanada hums and then claims Yukimura's lips with his own.

Yukimura tilts his head, moaning with each thrust of Sanada's hips and gasping at the sharp pressure of the demon's fangs. He flushes at the outrageous compliments, and gladly accepts Sanada's kisses if it will silence his lover for a moment.

Niou can barely focus far enough away to be concerned with Yukimura anymore. He's filled beyond anything he's ever felt, and the waves of pleasure hitting him from his prostate are overwhelming even the knowledge that he'll be sore enough to not move at all in the morning. He swallows convulsively around the tentacles in his mouth, and whatever liquid he swallows hits him almost instantly like a shot of whiskey, making him feel flushed warm all over. He groans deep in his chest as he feels something wrap tight around the base of his cock and his balls, making sure he won't get any relief from the impending orgasm he can already feel building.

Sanada places the ring of power tight around Niou's cock and balls, enjoying the way his dick is dribbling precum on the carpet like the wanton slut that he is. The tentacles within him constrict a little and drive deeper inside of him to wriggle against untouched flesh that sends shivers throughout Niou's body. "I think he likes the taste of my power." Sanada comments with a smirk when he pulls away from Yukimura leaving him breathless. He runs a fingertip over Yukimura's kiss bruised lower lip and smears the aphrodisiac across them so his bride can suck it into his mouth. The rolls of Sanada's hips are getting harder and his cock expands inside the boy to fill Yukimura up and press insistently against his prostate.

Yukimura licks his lips, tasting the burn of the liquid and knowing what it is. "Mmm... I don't need that you know, I already want you more than I've ever wanted anything." He moans openly as Sanada's cock swells inside him, bracing himself as Sanada increases his pace and watching Niou's swollen lips and flushed, abused ass with quiet delight. He could come right now if he touched his cock, but continues to ride Sanada out, enjoying the utter debauchery of the scene.

Niou is flushed and panting hard, glad the tentacles appear to understand that he needs to breathe, even if they combined with the drug are making him dizzy and lightheaded. He writhes fruitlessly against the continued assault, low groans and moans muffled by the gag are pouring out of him constantly.

Sanada let's the appendages slide out from Niou's throat, letting the boy gasp for air and shudder around the pulsing tentacles in his ass. The sight of Niou wrapped up in red and black is stunning but the boy in his lap is breathtaking and he can't help but be amazed that he has this. "You have bewitched me little lord." He whispers and in his giddiness he lets the ropes holding Niou up being to spin him so his bride can see all of Niou; see how his power is stretching him open and wide.

Yukimura's eyes widen as Niou is displayed for them, and the sight combined with Sanada's rough growling voice and steady thrusts drives him over the edge, his cum splattering his thighs though his cock stays hard courtesy of Sanada's aphrodisiac. He leans back into Sanada, turning his head for hungry kisses. "Should we let him cum?"

Niou's body is contracting uselessly, the waves of stimulation from his prostate keeping him on the edge that the damned cock ring and lack of any stimulation on his cock won't let him fall over. He can breathe better now, but that just means that he can't stop the constant stream of moaning profanity that escapes his mouth

Sanada takes his time rubbing Yukimura's cum into his thighs, bringing his hand up to lick the taste of the boy off his fingers. "You're so lovely when you cum little lord. I want to milk you dry, make you cum so many times you have nothing left to give and orgasm just wreaks your succulent body." He growls and Sanada lets himself cum, filling Yukimura up with more cum than he's ever given him before. The afterglow is soft and warm as he nuzzles his bride and watches the boy watch Niou. "There will be no relief if he does." Sanada answers after a few long sated moments but with a wave of his hand the ring around Niou's cock is gone and the three tentacles in his ass are targeting his prostate relentlessly.

Yukimura just absorbs Sanada's dirty talk with a wicked grin, his cock twitching closer to return to full hardness as he feels Sanada fill him with cum. He squirms slightly, just to tease Sanada as he turns his attention back to Niou.

The instant the pressure is released Niou's body jerks hard and adds the stains of his cum to the already ruined carpet, moaning loud and mostly incoherent except for "Oh, fuck!" He has a moment of relief before he realizes that the movement of the tentacles in his ass and now snaking across his chest and thighs hasn't stopped and he groans in dismay, not sure how much more his body will take.

"How are you feeling Niou-kun? Have you learned your lesson?" Sanada questions as he brings Yukimura's hand up to kiss up and down the delicate skin of the inside of his wrist. He lets his fangs run over the pulse point, watching Yukimura's body flush. "And the tentacles in Niou and expanding and compressing in a way that would make most men crazy but the devastated look on Niou's face is worth it. "Should we take pity on him little lord?"

Niou looks up blearily at Sanada and Yukimura, both still mostly naked, the terrifying teacher still flanked by massive black wings, and fights down a snide remark. He does want to live. He bites his lip and tries to focus, how would Yagyuu say this? "I... should not have invaded your privacy. I'm sorry." His body jerks again with the continued torment of the tentacles, and he cries out softly still writhing against the bonds.

Yukimura looks up, distracted from wondering if Sanada really wants to drink his blood or if he's just acting like it. He studies Niou's body closely, trying to see if it's an act or if he's had enough. "Pretty as he is, I think it's safe to let him down. He's learned your true power at least. And that he's not to imitate me, as he's been told before." His voice turns a little colder at that last, but he smiles up at Sanada. "If I know Niou though, he has an excuse clear through the weekend, so we can keep him as long as you like." Personally, he'd as well go back to what Sanada is calling their 'honeymoon', but practicing his powers more on Niou is also tempting.

Sanada smiles back at Yukimura and with a wave of his hands the ropes lower Niou to the floor, the tentacles pulling back and vanishing for the moment. “Go care for your friend, little lord. I’ll wait for you upstairs.”

Niou shivers a little as he crumples onto the floor, feeling too empty and sensitive and just curling in on himself on the floor.

Yukimura pulls himself away from Sanada reluctantly, rearranging himself and kneels to stroke Niou’s hair, “Shh, you’re all right.” He helps Niou up and after exchanging a look with Sanada, takes him to a small guest room, making sure to get him under a blanket and to banish the ropes before he returns to Sanada’s side. 

Sanada gives him a smirk and kisses Yukimura’s hair. “I believe the little demon will have his hands full after today.” He replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific Warnings: Tentacle Porn, Very Questionable Consent, Underage Drinking, Bondage, Lack of Safe Words, Failure to Withdraw Consent, Aphrodesiac, Magic Lube, Telekinetic Anal Manipulation, Overstimulation, Lack of Aftercare. Seriously, this is the craziest stuff we have written yet.
> 
> The promised Niou and Kite have appeared, and now it may be a while until the next bit of Sanada and Yukimura's story. Niou and Yagyuu have a lot to deal with, and Kite has decisions to make about Tezuka. Keep an eye out for the other stories in the universe to start up and we WILL be back

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Behind the Scenes - Podcast 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426101) by [calhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale), [setralynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn)




End file.
